Memories
by Tametiger
Summary: Bella's always felt as though she doesn't fit in, as though she's pretending, acting. But recently it's been worse. She wakes up feeling like something's missing, something really important. So what happens when two handsome men stroll into her life bringing with them her missing memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my new story, I'll update as fast as I can but my main priority at the moment is Help for the Hunted.**

**Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think either way. Good or bad! :)**

* * *

**Not So Wonderful Life**

My alarm went off, a high pitched shriek, waking me from a deep sleep and dragging me back to reality. A not so great reality at that. For the last two months every morning I'd woke with the same feeling. The feeling that something was missing from my life. At first I'd attributed this to my ex-boyfriend and his families disappearance from my life. But recently I wasn't so sure, sure I missed them, that however was lessening it's hold on me slightly everyday.

The Cullens had been gone for two months and although I ached to see them again, felt there absence everyday that they were gone, I didn't think they were the reason for my deep set feeling of loss. I didn't even think it was the lost opportunity of forever living with them. Of finally belonging. It was something deeper, something that was coming from my soul. I was just confused as to what it was exactly.

I did as I did every morning, got up, got showered, got dressed and tried to tame my unruly brown locks. I did it all with the feeling that I was missing something, something so important that it would kill me not to find it, or at least remember it.

I climbed into my rusty Chevy and drove towards the dismal place that proved to be my daily prison; Forks High School.

Maybe hanging out with hundred year old drama queen vampires was making me melodramatic. I reasoned with myself as I pulled into the school parking lot. My life wasn't too bad, and if I was missing something that important then I was bound to one day find it.

I climbed out of my truck with a small sigh. Here it went another day of pretending. Of playing normal, faking fitting in, of pretending I gave a crap.

At Forks I had a small group of friends, smaller still since the Cullens had disappeared, but everyday was getting harder to be around them. They were good people, mostly, but there was just something missing. I felt bad for thinking this, but it was like they were missing a bigger picture, like there immaturity was driving a wall that was of my own making between us but which I couldn't break down. What was wrong with me? I mused, I mean I'd always got on with these people before, enjoyed their company, laughed at their jokes. But something in me had changed, had shifted. And I wasn't feeling the same connection with my friends that I had before. I was still there with them, but apart from them, finding myself detached from them despite being just there.

I shook of these deep and disturbing thoughts and went about my day pretending.

XcXaXsXsX

The day passed agonisingly slowly, just as the others had recently. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for that final bell, to be free, to be out of here. To what I have no idea, it wasn't like I had a roaring social life outside of school. But at least I didn't have to be someone I wasn't out of that place, or at least not totally anyway.

Finally the day was over and I was on my way home. Where for the three or so hours that I was alone I could be completely myself.

I got changed into different clothes, cranked up the music and danced around the house eating junk food. Still feeling I was missing something but feeling closer to whatever it was.

When it was time I turned the music down, got dressed back into my school clothes and pulled out some homework. Just in time for Charlie's cruiser to make it's appearance on the driveway.

"Bella?" Charlie called out as he did every night when he got home.

And like I did every night I shouted back. "Here dad!"

My dad came through to the kitchen, hanging up his gun as normal. He was a good man, reliable, kind and caring, if not exactly verbose. He was tall with dark hair that matched my own and a thick moustache which though would look stupid on most men actually suited my dad, the chief of police.

Charlie sank onto a kitchen chair opposite me with a sigh of relief. "Long day?" I asked sympathetically, I so knew that feeling.

"Yeah, sightings of those wolves coming in again. Been out setting traps." Charlie shrugged out of his work boots and sighed again. "We've been invited out to the Blacks tonight if you want to go Bells?" The Blacks were Billy and Jacob, friends of the family for years. Billy was my dads closest friend, and Jacob was a friend of mine despite being a year or two younger. They were good, friendly and welcoming people. And best of all they were cool, they accepted you no matter how you came. Around the Blacks I didn't feel as thought I had to pretend as hard.

"Yeah sure, just let me get changed dad." I said jumping up from the table and grabbing my uninspiring homework before dashing up the stairs. How I managed to not injure myself I'll never work out.

Soon we were pulling up outside the small ramshackle house that Jacob and Billy called home. The two men came out of the house to greet us.

I was shocked speechless when I saw Jacob. I'd seen him less than two weeks ago when he was your average sixteen year old guy. A bit gangly, yet to grow into his skin, kind of cute and with long dark hair. But wow, two weeks had been kind to my friend, that was for sure. He looked liked he'd been on steroids, he'd bulked out hugely, massive muscles straining his plain black t-shirt. He'd also grown at least a foot in the time I'd not seen him.

As impressive as that was, and it was impressive, and as hot as this made Jacob look, something didn't sit right with me. A weary feeling, almost like a warning settled over me as Jake came rushing to give me one of his bear hugs.

I hugged him back as usual but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as his skin came into contact with mine. Something niggled me at the back of my brain but I didn't have time to investigate it, so I kept it to the back of my thoughts for evaluation at a later point.

"Hey Bella, how ya been? How's school? You haven't been to see me in ages! The bikes are almost ready." The last bit was added in a whisper. Together we'd secretly been building two motor bikes that I'd found going to scrap. Watching Jake put them together made me really happy, and I couldn't wait to ride mine. I'd helped out a very small amount with the rebuilding of the bikes, having a knack of knowing which tools he needed before he asked for them. Unfortunately that was about as much contribution as I could offer.

Billy and Charlie headed off into the house, already deep in animated conversation about a baseball team. The sight made me smile, when they were together it was easy to see the young men they both must have once been.

Jake towed me around to his makeshift garage by the hand. To call it a garage may have been overly generous, it was more of a lean to. But it was all Jakes and out here we were alone. Here we could make the bikes, chat, laugh and generally be ourselves without fear of being caught or found out.

We spent a good hour or two on the bikes, Jake was right they were almost finished, I thought. Probably only needed another three hours worth of work. The thought excited me, I could not wait to have a go on the shiny red machine that was soon to be all mine.

All too soon we were being called in for food. I felt a small pang of disappointment, we were so close. But that soon disappeared when I smelt the ribs that Billy had cooked up for us. Mouthwatering was the only fitting adjective. Billy was a darn good cook that was for sure.

It was a good night, we talked ate and generally had fun. For the first time in a long time I let the guard down, the one I didn't even know I had around me.

We left around eleven tired but happy. And when I went to bed that night it wasn't with as much of a downcast heart as I'd recently had. Even better tomorrow was the weekend, I could go back to Jakes. I could ride my bike which I was sure would be ready tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok tiny little introduction there, chaps normally will be longer. **

**Hope you enjoyed it so far :)**

**Tametiger x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here for you. I don't own anything, I just emjoy playing with the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Odd Even For Me**

The next day when I woke I was almost excited. I managed to choke down some breakfast and get dressed in record timing before jumping in my truck and heading back to the reservation where Jacob and Billy lived. Charlie was either fishing or at work and had probably been gone since sunrise.

As soon as I pulled up to the familiar building the door burst open and Jacob came running out to greet me. A massive smile on his youthful face.

"Hey Bella!" He called as I jumped out of my truck, a rare real smile across my face as well.

"Hey Jake!" I called back as we started walking automatically towards the garage.

"Sleep well?" My friend asked me as he opened up his workshop.

"Yeah thanks, you?" I asked, it was true for once I'd slept well last night. No nightmares had plagued me and woke me in the middle of the night.

"Yeah." Jake replied with a small blush. I wondered what the blush was for? I shrugged it off, he'd tell me if he wanted to and he obviously didn't.

We chatted for a while as Jake carried on working on our bikes, connecting the brake cables and other important things, which I didn't entirely get.

"How's school?" I asked after he talked about his dad and sisters who no longer lived with him for a while.

"Yeah its school, ya know?" Oh yeah, I knew. "Emery got me stuck in detention the other day though."

"What he do?" I asked, wondering if Emery was a friend or foe. I seriously didn't have a clue, Jake didn't seem to talk about any of his friends.

"He hid the principals car. Obviously they didn't think he acted alone so they busted us both. Worth it though to see the look on Mr. Gray's face. Priceless." Jake chuckled to himself at the obviously hilarious memory.

After a couple of hours talking like this the bikes were finished. And I was eager to ride.

"Please!" I begged when Jake said we had to wait till his dad had left, arguing that we should eat anyway. "I'm not hungry can't we go now?" I have no idea why I was so eager to ride the death trap. I couldn't ride, Jake was gonna have to teach me, and on top of that I was a walking disaster. I was so gonna injure myself doing it. But Jacob wouldn't give, so we went inside to eat and wait for Billy to leave for Harry Clearwaters.

It seemed like days later when Billy finally left the house, in reality it was only half an hour. But I was so excited that every minute spent waiting seemed like an hour.

"Come on let's go!" I jumped up with an idiotic smile on my face. I got the sudden feeling that this action should have received an eye roll or a smirk. Odd.

"Ok, ok..." Jake said with a smile as he followed me out of his house and back to the garage where we'd recently spent most of our free time.

We wheeled the bikes out of the garage and pointed them down the dusty drive that led to the main road of the reservation.

"You have to kick it off to start with." Jake said climbing onto his pretty sleek black bike. "So you want to pull the throttle back but not too hard, put it in neutral, like this, then hold the brake. Do not forget the brake. Then you kick down with your weight like this." Jake explained how to start the monstrous bikes step by step until his growled to life under him. "Just like that ok?" He asked as he cut out the power so he could speak at a normal volume.

"Ok." I said, getting it a heck of a lot easier than I'd thought I would.

I followed Jacobs moves fluidly, as though I'd known how to do this all along. My bike roared to life under me and I smiled as she settled down to a purr. Easy.

Jake made me cut of the engine so he could go over how to ride with me. How to start moving, how to stop, turn, all the basics. I listened to what he said and took it all on board. Butterflies of excitement travelling through me.

Finally I was allowed to try and ride my bike, just along the driveway but still.

I kicked the bike to life and set off. The wind blowing through my long brown hair as I flew down the driveway. Slowing down as I reached the end I turned and went back to where Jake was standing and stopped. That had been fun and I'd picked it up a heck of a lot easier than I'd thought I would. I wanted speed now though. I told Jake as much.

With a goofy grin he agreed, speed was needed. "Ok, we'll try the main road." Jake called to me as he sat across his bike and started her up. "Follow me!" He called then pulled off.

I did, I followed Jake for fifteen minutes keeping up with his fast pace and taking the corners almost as if I was an expert. It was exhilarating. The wind whipping through my hair, the bike purring beneath me and the road rushing past my feet. For one small short second I remembered another time I'd enjoyed speed recently. Being on Edwards back, running through the woods. I was sad for a moment, remembering my lost boyfriend, but the moment was short lived. Shit happens, I thought. Then I was shocked at myself, I didn't swear, not even in my head. Whatever the heck was going on was changing me, whatever I was missing was something life altering enough that it even changed my basic day to day language. I needed to stop thinking about this and concentrate back on the road, I scolded myself. Not wanting to admit, even silently that I was a little scared of whatever was happening with me recently.

We rode down to La Push beach which was surprisingly deserted.

"Wow Bella! You were amazing, you didn't fall off once!" Jake joked to me as we put the bikes down on the sand and started walking over to a large piece of driftwood.

"I know! Its a miracle!" I joked back sarcastically with a small chuckle.

We sat on the driftwood and looked out across the grey choppy sea. It was one of those perfect moments in time.

Well it was, until Jake ruined it. He scooted over closer to me and put one of his huge arms around my shoulder and took my hand in the one that wasn't wrapped around me. It felt wrong somehow. This wasn't meant to happen. I pulled myself free and stood up. I looked down at Jake who had on a mask of indifference that did nothing to hide his hurt at my actions.

"Jake..." I started saying. I didn't want to hurt him but this couldn't and wouldn't happen. He was probably my best friend but that was all and that was all there was ever going to be between us.

"Bella, don't worry about it." He said his voice trying for cheery but failing.

"Ok." I muttered, he got the idea, he might not have liked it, but he got it. I didn't need to say more so I wouldn't. Like an ostrich my head would remain firmly in the sand.

"Bella just answer me this one question." Jake said his voice almost pleading, this was a bad idea but what else could I do?

"Ok."

"Emery?" He asked looking over my shoulder, well that wasn't what I was expecting. I turned to look. Jeeze, was there steroids in the water here? Emery was a huge guy as well, tall well built and kind of mean looking. And he was heading for us with a strange smile on his face. Kind of evil looking.

"Jake-ie. How's it hanging man? And the beautiful Bella." The guy said as he got to us, the smile not leaving his face and his voice mocking. Something deep within me was telling me to run. Now.

"What you doing out here Emery, thought you were spending the day with your folks." Jake said, his voice sounding confused, obviously I wasn't the only one realising something wasn't quite right here.

"Yeah, something else came up." Emery said before looking at me. His dark brown eyes turned black, completely black, so there was no white left in them at all. Shit. That was not right. "We've been looking for you for a long time Bella. Good hiding place you've got here though." Huh what? Hiding place? I'd been here for over half a year now, and as far as I knew the only enemies I'd made were with vampires, and this guy wasn't a vampire. For one thing it was sunny and he wasn't sparkling. But what was he? Did things other than vampires actually exist?

Jacob stood up and stepped in front of me. "Have you taken something?" He asked his friend harshly, but I could also hear concern. It seemed Jake was a good friend to all.

"Well I guess that the past year has changed you Bella, you'd never normally let a civilian take your place. Crowley will be oh so happy to learn we finally found you. He's gone to extraordinary lengths to find you. His biggest bargaining chip." Emery ignored Jake and spoke directly to me. The trouble was I didn't have the slightest clue what this man was taking about. What was a Crowley? And how was I a bargaining chip, if it was something to do with the Cullens then this guy was barking up the wrong tree.

"Look, Emery is it?" My voice came out in a broken squeak that I hadn't expected. My heart was pounding and my mouth was dry. I was terrified but I didn't have a clue as to why. Just because some random boy was spouting out some bizarre rubbish that I didn't get and was vaguely threatening, wasn't really ample reason for my to be scared, not when you considered my crazy life for the last few months. "I really haven't got a clue what you're on about. But if it's something to do with the Cullens you're too late. They're gone and not coming back. So I really wouldn't waste your energy."

Emery started laughing, a truly terrifying sound. "The Cullens? You really have been away for a while haven't you? Not quite the family I was thinking of Bella. No I'm talking about heckle and jeckle. As soon as they find out we have you they'll come running to save you. And they'll deal, anything to make sure that you're safe." He looked at me with a glint in his eye that made me take an automatic step back. I didn't know who these people were that wanted me, but I was sure I didn't want them to get me.

The thing, I was almost positive wasn't Emery, took a step towards me. Jacob tried to stop him, he grabbed both of Emery's arms in a gesture that was clearly meant to stop the guy where he stood. I was amazed and even more scared when it didn't work. Instead Emery tossed Jake aside as though he were no more than an insect. Well, I was in trouble now. That was for sure.

Jake landed with a crash the other side of the driftwood, at least ten feet away, and Emery kept coming. I tried to turn and run, hoping that I wouldn't fall over and that the guy would chase me. That he would leave Jacob alone. I got two feet before I felt an iron grip on my right arm. That was going to bruise.

I acted instinctively, I ducked and felt a fist fly over my head. I then used the guys massive bulk against him and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed with a thud, winded but not out for long. I dealt a swift kick to his temple and watched with elation as he was knocked out.

The elation soon turned to awe and fear. How the heck had I done that? Me, clumsy Bella, the girl who couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping over her own feet had managed to take a guy double her size out in seconds. And the strangest thing was that I couldn't fight. A few years ago my mum had made me take self defence lessons but I was terrible at them and eventually left with only the most basic of self defence under my belt. But here I was kicking this big dudes ass in seconds. And since when did I even think the word dude? What was I some aged hippy? Things were certainly getting odd, even for me.

But I couldn't really stand and ponder the strange twists that the day had so far brought. No, we had to get out of here and now. I ran to Jake, tripping a little as I did, and helped him to his feet before running for my brand new bike. I heard Jake behind me muttering surprised half comments, none of which he finished.

We got on the bikes, kicked them to life and rode back to the Blacks house faster than I'd have dared to half an hour ago. Now though all my fear was back at the beach, worrying we'd die a bloody supernatural death, rather than in a motorbike accident speeding away from it.

We dumped the bikes back in the garage before either of us spoke. My mind was running with thousands of thoughts so it took me a minute to work out that Jake had spoken and then another second to process what he'd actually said.

"What was Emery on about? Who's Crowley and why are you a bargaining chip? What was wrong with his eyes?" He was asking questions that I just couldn't answer, these were the questions I was asking myself.

"I don't know." I replied while thinking, my voice sounding far away even to my own ears.

"Bull Bells! There's something you're not telling me! You thought it was something to do with the Cullens!" Jake was apparently annoyed at me for not giving him more to work with. Well join the club.

"Jacob, I don't have any more idea what that guy wanted or what was wrong with him. But I wasn't going to hang around to find out!" I told him frostily, annoyed myself. If Emery had nothing to with the Cullens then I was at a complete loss as to what he wanted.

We stepped out of the garage still arguing. "And what did he mean you've got a good hiding place? Did he mean Forks or the reservation? What are you hiding from Bella?"

"I don't know and nothing!" I was almost shouting with frustration.

"I'll help you Bella but I have to know what I'm helping you with." Jake said his voice containing hurt, despite the fact that I couldn't lie for toffee, he still thought I was hiding something from him.

"Jake!" I shouted really hacked off now. Instead of arguing though I trailed off. Three guys were stood next to Jacobs house waiting for us. And they all had black eyes like Emery had. Oh no. That couldn't be good. What did we do now?

"Jake get to my truck." I whispered as we backed slowly away from the men. I guessed they were all from the reservation from their copper skin and jet black hair. They also seemed really menacing.

Every step back we took, they took one forward. But we were getting closer to my truck with every step. We had half a chance at getting away.

As soon as we were about five steps away from the truck we scrambled into it. Fear pulsing through my skin, making my heart feel like it was in my throat. Unfortunately this was a feeling I was use to, so instead of slowing me down it had the opposite effect and egged me on.

I scrambled around for a second after slamming the lock on my door down. But I couldn't find my keys. Now the panic started taking hold. Where were they? I swore I left them in the ignition!

"Bella." Jake said his voice full of the fear that was coursing through me.

I looked up to see him staring through the window at the men. One of them was holding up my keys with a smirk. Oh crap!

Ok, think fast Bella, quick, I thought to myself. We had to get out of here, now. And I really didn't want to leave the truck and face those men. Even if I seemed to be able to hold my own now.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I'd ripped off the panel under my steering wheel to expose the wires that hung there.

"What are you doing!?" Jacob shouted at me as I tugged free two of the wires.

"I have no idea." I told him as I sparked the wires together, again and again until the truck roared to life. I felt a little faint when I'd realised what I'd just done. I'd hot wired my own truck. Ask me how I'd done it and I wouldn't have been able to tell you, but I had and now we could get the hell out of here!

I put the truck in gear and put my foot to the floor making my truck reach it's paltry limits of sixty five, and she didn't seem to be happy she was going that fast either.

As we flew away from the reservation and towards town Jacob finally found his voice again. "How did you just hotwire your car?" He asked me shifting away from me in his seat. I didn't blame him in the slightest, if I could move away from this strange me I would.

"I don't know I just did it, I must have read about it or something and it just came to me when I needed it." That was the only reasonable explanation that I could think of.

"Sure Bella." He muttered sarcastically. After a few minutes silence he spoke again. "Where are we going?"

"We'll go back to Charlie's." I said confidently. Though I really had no plan here what so ever. In fact hiding under the covers and crying for Charlie seemed like a really good plan right now.

"Ok, I have no clue what's going on here. But surely if they found you at my house, they'll find you at yours Bella?" Jake may have had a point but I didn't know what else to do. Where else was safe?

I then hit upon one place that I'd always felt safe despite everything. I turned the truck back around and headed back the way we'd come.

"Where are we going now?" Jacob asked me as I got back on track and followed the road.

"We're going the safest place I can think of. The Cullens." I said my voice grimm. Although I wasn't heartbroken anymore, going back was still going to sting. But it was safe, and I was pretty sure no-one would find us there. A short term solution though, I needed to figure out how to keep Charlie, Billy, Jake and me safe. Hopefully this would give me the breathing room to do that.

I found it odd that the place still looked the same as it always had despite the time that had passed as we pulled up to the house. I felt as though the outside should be decayed and falling apart. As though there should have been some sign of the passing of time. But there was nothing, the house was still brilliant white, the windows still gleamed and it still felt safe. I just hoped we could get in.

"Wow, this is where they lived? I gotta become a doctor!" Jacob whistled through his teeth.

"Yeah." I muttered absentmindedly as I climbed out of the truck. Seeing the house again had brought back so many memories. Alice playing Bella barbie, Carlise acting as my surgeon, Emmett laughing at me as I tripped over again. I was hurt, I was happy, and I was feeling a little lonely. But I was upset and not heart broken. They may have been my life once but I was still here without them. Maybe Edward had actually done me a favour. A forever with someone I was pretty much over after two months? He wasn't my true love, if he was I'd still be in bits, I knew enough to know that.

Jake and I walked silently up to the front door, I tried it without hope. I was right it was locked. "Back door?" Jake suggested to me also sounding like he knew it would be pointless. I shrugged we had to try something so we walked around the huge house through perfectly landscaped gardens to the locked back door.

"So what now?" Jake asked me looking slightly worried.

I pulled out a hairpin that I normally kept in my pocket for when I needed to restrain my unruly hair and went to work on the lock. Thirty seconds later and the door sprung open with a satisfying click.

"Were you a master criminal in a past life?" Jake asked me his voice still slightly nervous as we walked into the kitchen of the house. I noticed as we walked through that there was a white line across the doorway, it looked kind of like chalk or salt. Odd, but I wasn't gonna touch it, just in case it wasn't something that innocent.

"Must have been." I said as I opened a pantry door and found what I'd hoped to. With a push of a button all the steel shutters rolled down and the windows were all re-enforced. Thank god it still worked. That little trick seemed to have rendered Jake finally speechless. He just stood looking from the windows to me, his mouth wide open.

"You'll catch flies." I said lamely as I walked passed him, hoping that I would be able to find a weapon just in case and work out some way out of this mess. Maybe even work out what this mess was?

I sat for fifteen minutes on the floor in the barely used dining room trying to think of anything that may help. I came up with nothing but a headache.

"Bella!" Jake shouted me from upstairs. I heaved myself up off the floor and ran to him despite knowing that injuring myself was more likely that way.

Jake was stood looking out of a gap in the shutters in what once was Carlise's study but was now just an empty white room. "You have a plan yet?" He asked me as I walked up to him.

"No." I replied.

"You might want to come up with one." Jake muttered quietly. I looked out of the window at what he was staring at. Yeah, a plan would have been good. It looked like the things after me had followed us here. There were five stood on the lawn staring at the Cullens house, black eyes almost seeming to glow. Well that couldn't have been good, right? "What are we going to do?" Jacob asked me.

"Pray that someone comes to the rescue?" I suggested, I had no other ideas, heck I still didn't know what was going on.

I heard footsteps behind us then and spun on the ball of my foot. My hand reached for something at my waistband but whatever it was that I wanted it wasn't there.

A tall guy with longish brown hair stood in the doorway. What was it with these men today? He was also cute looking and massively muscled. The guys face had a concerned look on it as he looked in at Jacob and me. That look soon turned to amusement as Jake stood in front of me.

I however stepped round Jake. There was something familiar about this guy. Like I'd met him somewhere before. And he didn't feel the same as the guys that we'd met today either, I didn't get the same 'run away' feeling from him.

"Bella?" The guy asked me instantly raising my suspicions and making me crave a weapon of some kind. Cause this guy was big, there was no way I'd be able to fight him.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" I asked the man, panic coursing through my body but my voice strangely calm. Like this kind of thing happened all the time. And while my life was at times very strange this was not of the ordinary for me.

The guy sighed a deeply wounded sigh that made me want to give him a hug. A very weird reaction. "I'm a friend Bella. My names Sam, and we're here to help you." Ok, I may sometimes have be naïve, but even I wasn't falling for that. This strange man turns up at exactly the right time to help and knows my name. Yeah sure he was just a friend. Nope sorry pal wasn't buying that for even a second.

"We?" Jake asked the stranger his voice harsh. Oh yeah, I'd missed the bigger picture there.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out into the empty house. I tensed further, I really didn't like this. Two on two and if this 'Dean' was half as big as Sam, Jake and I didn't stand a chance.

Footsteps thundered through the empty house and up to our room. Jacob grabbed my arm and dragged me back towards the window, though where he thought we could go from there I have no idea. Because I was so not jumping out of it towards the things that defiantly wanted to hurt us.

The footsteps came towards the door and I watched waiting to see who would walk through the door.

The handsome man walked through the door towards us. With that a dam burst and everything came rushing back.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know :) **

**Tametiger x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, blah, blah here's chap 3 :)**

* * *

**Revelations**

"Bella." Dean said his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes taking me all in and raising my pulse in a way I hadn't felt for the last seven months.

Now I had two options, I could go in all guns blazing, or I could have a few minutes of intensely harsh revenge. There was no contest.

"Why the heck does everyone know who I am today?" I asked my voice holding the small amount of panic that it would have held if I was the person I'd thought I was for the last seven months. "And who are you guys? Besides Sam and Dean, apparently who want to help me. And who got in through locked doors and reinforced steel shutters?"

Deans eyes reflected the pain that my words were inflicting on him. Well tough, he was so not getting away with this.

"We're friends Bella." Dean said his voice low and hurt.

"Thanks and everything but I'm not sure I want anymore friends." I said my voice harder now. The anger was coming whether I wanted it to or not. I'd never been too good at mastering my inner bitch and now it was coming out.

"Bella, those things out there they're going to try and hurt you. We just want to stop that from happening. We'll deal with it then you'll never see us again." Sam said his voice holding misery that almost cracked me, that and he was using his puppy dog eyes on me. Which was just cruel. Dean drew a sharp intake of breath at Sam's words but didn't say anything to contradict his brother which hurt worse than anything so far.

"And what exactly are those things?" Jacob asked the two men, his voice pure acid.

"And who exactly are you?" Dean spat back at Jake. His eyes darting between the two of us, back and forth.

"I am actually Bella's friend. As in she knows who I am." Jake sneered, an ugly look for him.

"Those things." Sam said cutting over whatever Dean was going to say, his voice slightly louder than necessary. "Are demons. I know you're going to think that I'm insane for saying that but it's true. There are things out there that you may not want to believe in but that are real." Sam started telling us his patented the truth is out there speech and I fought the urge to either giggle or yawn.

I turned back towards the window to see what the demons were currently doing, I was pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to get in the house but still better safe than sorry and all that jazz.

They weren't there anymore, and I didn't think that meant they'd given up somehow.

"Er... Sam sorry to interrupt your little speech but they've gone. Perhaps we should be making sure they're not creeping up on us?" I suggested my head firmly on the danger now.

"Yeah sure. Dean and I will make sure that we're still secure. You just stay here." Sam said while pulling out some salt and salting the doorway. "Don't worry you'll be safe in here, just don't cross this line." Sam assured us as he finished salting the door. Were we always this patronising to victims? Or I was just thinking that because now I knew the truth, maybe if I hadn't remembered then I wouldn't feel like I was being talked down to?

"What the hells that? How are we gonna be safe standing in an empty room with a white line in the doorway?" Jake asked, he was sounding more worried as every new development happened.

"Just trust us, those things out there not crossing that line. Ok kid?" Dean said harshly his eyes still not leaving me, Jakes face got harder, he didn't like being talked down to either it seemed.

"I am so not sitting here like a fish in a barrel. You got more than two shotguns right?" I asked the men making their heads snap up and their mouths drop. "Yeah, yeah. I remember. Let's just stay alive and we'll have the argument later right?" I said reverting to my old personality at once. The real me. Not the one I'd been playing for the last seven months, thanks to these two douche bags stood in front of me.

"Sure." Sam said quietly before heading out of the room. To the duffle bag he'd have stashed somewhere I was sure.

"Bella..." Dean started to say, something very rare in his voice; remorse. I wasn't ready to hear it though. I was much too angry for that just yet, and not that I was going to admit it, hurt as well.

"Save it Dean." I said bluntly. Like I'd said that inner bitch just couldn't be controlled.

"Bella what the hell's going on? Who are these dick's? And how do you know them?" Jake asked me. "And why are demons after you, listen to me; demons. What am I saying? You guys are nuts." Damn it, this one was gonna be hard to explain.

"We're not nuts Jake, you're just gonna have to trust me. I'll explain everything when we're walking out of here alive and safe ok?" I said, my voice leaving no room for argument. Jacob just nodded whilst looking really freaked out. Can't say I blamed him.

Sam came back toting three shotguns one of which he passed to me. I noticed that it was my old shotgun. I'd work out how I felt about that one later. He also passed me a handful of salt cartridges. I cocked my gun slid two in and pocketed the rest. The brothers both nodded at me and together we left the room.

As we did I turned to see Jake looking like he was going to pass out. One more thing for me to deal with when this was over.

Together Sam, Dean and I checked the whole house, making sure that all the salt lines were in place and intact as we went. The house was empty and still an inpenatrable fortress against demons. We were safe. For now.

"So why have they just left? They normally don't give up that easy." I said as we made our way back to Carlisle's study. The first words that had been spoken since we'd left the room.

"If they know we're here then they'll have left cause they've lost their opportunity." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Ok, why did they want to use me as a bargaining chip? What for? What have you guys got?" I asked the men quietly.

"Crowley's bones." Sam said like that should mean something to me. It didn't.

"Crowley had Bobby's soul we needed it back. So we went to Scotland dug up his bones and threatened him with them until he gave Bobby's soul back. But then we kept them. Crowley's king of hell now and a bargaining chip was useful to have." Dean said quietly, the usual cocky tone to his voice gone.

"So his bones?" I asked, what was so great about having his bones? He was a demon, not a ghost.

"You burn a demons bones it acts like a salt and burn on a ghost." Sam explained for me. At least it made sense now.

"So you've got Crowley, the king of hell's bones. And he wanted me to make you give them back. So he sent demons after me." I said watching the guys nod letting me know I had this all right. That raised so many questions, but I'd keep it business for now. "So how did you know I'd need help?"

"Cas told us that there was demon activity here. So we jumped on board the angel and came." Sam said looking pointedly at Dean. I couldn't make out why though.

We'd reached Carlisle's office and I looked in to see Jake deep in thought. Damn. I was going to have to take care of this before I could have it out with the brothers.

"Bella." Jake said his voice full of relief when I walked towards him.

"Hey Jake." I replied not quite knowing how to start this conversation.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked me with the pure innocence of a child. My heart ached for him, after this talk he was never quite going to have that innocence again, even if he did decide I was crazy he was always going to know deep down.

"What these guys said was true. There are things out there like demons that are real." I started where Sam had left off. "Ghosts, were wolves, monsters. And someone has to protect people from them. That's what Sam and Dean do they're hunters. And until seven months ago so was I."

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Jacob started to say, stopping each time as the information sank in. Poor guy. "So you. Bella. The clumsy girl that I know. That trips over her own feet hourly, you use to hunt monsters?" He asked me his voice showing that he was finding all of this a bit funny. Shame he was the only one.

"I didn't use to be clumsy." I mumbled.

"So why have you been here the last seven months then? Did you want to quit or something? Spend some quality time with your dad?" Ah, and now we got to the punch line.

"Actually for the last seven months I knew nothing of being a hunter. Charlie isn't really my dad, I'm not really eighteen, and my last name's not Swan. But I didn't know any of that. I had amnesia forced upon me." And with that I glared at Dean, and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now.

"What do you mean Charlie's not your dad? So why has he been looking after you? How old are you really, cause you don't look like you're much older." Jacob was frowning now. I had to admit all this would have sounded a bit far fetched if I was in his shoes. But unfortunately it was all true.

"Charlie was a hunter too, he retired a long time ago. He must have agreed to go along with this." Again I glared at Dean. "I'm twenty five Jake." I admitted my real age. I'd always had a baby face, but seriously passing for eighteen? No wonder Edward had initially thought I was older, because I was. Oh damn. I'd dated a seventeen year old. Who was to boot a vampire. Why the hell hadn't Charlie stopped me? Though that did explain his humour at the whole thing.

"Twenty five?" Jake choked out. There was a minute of silence while I let Jacob try to take everything in. He spoke again. "How did you get amnesia about your whole life?"

When Jake asked that Dean started shifting uncomfortably. If he thought this was awkward he should wait until the three of us were alone then he'd get both barrels. And I hadn't decided whether that was metaphorical or not yet.

"Well some total dick decided that they knew what was best for me and asked an angel to make sure that I wouldn't remember anything when I next woke up. Which considering I was in a hospital bed hooked up to morphine was fairly quickly." I said pleasantly. Dean took a step back. The general rule was when I was overly nice or pleasant I was really pissed and about to hurt someone. The brothers both knew this first hand.

"I thought I was protecting you Bells." Dean said quietly to me. "I didn't realise how much I'd miss you." Oh hell no. I wasn't ready to feel sorry for him, not when it was his fault that I'd been stuck in a miserable teenage existence for the last seven months of my life.

"You were the douche who changed Bella's memory?" Jake asked Dean incredulously. "Dude even I know not to mess with her like that and I've not known her even that long." See even Jake knew me better than Dean. "Bella's way too stubborn to let a grudge about something like that pass." Ok, thanks Jake, could have just left it at the nice bit. Still he did have a point.

"He did think he was doing it for your own good Bella. He was just wrong. Again." Sam said trying to stick up for his older brother, badly.

"Sammy, I'm pissed with you too." I growled at the hunter hoping to stop him right there.

"Me why?" Sam asked me braking out the puppy dog eyes on me. The cheater.

"Cause you didn't stop him." I said simply. Sam should have made Dean realise what he was doing was wrong. Whatever it took. Cas too for that matter. The angel was gonna feel my wrath when I next saw him as well.

"Right so I think I've figured things out. These two are brothers right?" Jacob said and I nodded, guy was more observant than I'd ever realised. "And the three of you travelled around fighting monsters. But you got hurt pretty bad. So Dean decided that you needed a normal life, changed your memories, with the help of an angel, which by the way is really freaking weird, and sent you to live with Charlie." Again I nodded. "So what now then? You know who you are. What are you going to do now? Go back to fighting with your brothers?" A little bit of hurt seeped into his voice at the end. It was nice to know that I'd made such a good friend in my short time of being here. The one good thing to come out of this mess.

"Nine out of ten Jake." I congratulated my friend, despite the fact that I wasn't the person he thought he knew, he was still looking out for me. A true friend. I'd never forget that. "But those guys aren't my brothers." I pointed at the two hunters. "Sammy was my best friend and Dean was my boyfriend." I told Jacob, who looked even more shell shocked at that news. The guys both looked crushed as I emphasised the was behind both of their stateses in my life. "And I don't know what I'm going to do now. I've got to go back to hunting. I know too much not to. I know what goes bump in the night and how to stop it. I just don't know if I'll be doing it with anyone or on my own. We need to have a conversation before that happens." I addressed the last bit to the hunters. Not admitting to myself that part of the reason was that I didn't know was that I wasn't sure whether they wanted me back with them or not.

"Well that does explain some of that weird stuff that you did today." Jake told me with an attempt at a smile which failed badly. Then again I was surprised he was taking this so well.

Sam looked at me questionly so I answered his unspoken question. "Knocked out a demon, hot wired my truck and picked the lock to get in here." Sam just smirked at that, he was the one to teach me how to pick a lock with just a hairpin.

"When will you leave?" Jacob asked me.

"Don't know, couple of days, a week maybe." At Jacobs down turned face I attempted to give him the only reassurance I could. "Jake I'll defiantly be back here. And pretty soon I'd guess. And you'll have my number, you can ring me when you need or want to." With vampires living here I was pretty sure I'd be back very soon. But of course I couldn't tell Jake that, but he'd probably figure it out himself later on. "But before I even think about leaving let's just get out of here alive. K?" I smiled at all the men.

"Deal." Sam smiled at me, a hesitant smile, he knew that our little argument wasn't over just postponed.

We all walked downstairs together back to the kitchen. "You guys ready?" Jake asked us all. We nodded guns at the ready.

I'd shown Jacob how to use the shutter system so he could be protected behind us and we'd have our hands free to shoot if needed. Salt rounds wouldn't keep the demons down for long. Just long enough to stop us from being killed hopefully.

Jacob pressed the button and the shutters rolled up slowly to reveal nothing. There was nothing there, the garden was completely empty.

"What now then?" Jake asked me.

"Guess the guys are right. They decided it was useless trying to get me when Sam and Dean are here." I took a moment to work out the best course of action. "Jake I'll drop you home, then we'll head to Charlie's. We have some talking to do." I addressed Sam and Dean. All the men nodded at me, letting me take lead for the moment.

666

We dropped Jake off in my old rusty truck. Making sure his house was safe and secure before we left and also imparting a few safety tips regarding demons. Then we headed back to the house that I'd been calling home for the last seven months.

We sat around Charlie's kitchen table with a beer each that we'd taken from the fridge.

"So..." Dean said trying for his usual cocky tone but his nervousness came through loud and clear making me smirk a little.

"Why Dean?" I asked him, my voice still light and formal. He flinched making my smirk wider.

"I was trying to look out for you. Giving you the normal life that you wanted." Dean told me in a low sad voice. He sounded hurt too, which I didn't understand.

"How is taking away my free will and making me a teenager looking out for me?" I said even calmer as my anger got worse. "I didn't want a normal life, or I did, but in the abstract. And I wanted it with you. You were everything to me. And you just threw me away. Even worse Dean you took away my memories of you guys. Of everything, of both you and Sammy. Of Bobby, of my mum, my dad, my sister. You took it all away, the good as well as the bad. Why do you think that you had the right to do that to me?" I asked with a smile wanting to reach for my gun but knowing that I'd regret it in the long run.

"I was doing what I thought was best for you." Dean mumbled staring at the table and avoiding my eyes.

"Do not do what you think is best for me ever again. Not without asking me for my opinion. Got it?" I asked anger finally seeping into my voice.

"Got it Bells." Dean said looking at me again and smiling slightly. I tried to ignore the feeling that gave me and glared back at him. He still wasn't forgiven.

I next turned to look at Sam, he wasn't off the hook either. He'd hurt me as much if not more than Dean. Idiot that he was, Dean at least was doing what he thought he was right, he was wrong but he was still trying. Sam was supposed to be my best friend. The one guy who was supposed to stand by me no matter what.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked Sam, the hurt that I felt seeping into my voice.

"I tried but he thought he was right. And he convinced me that perhaps he was right. That you should have a normal life, that you should have a chance at life instead of dying young and bloody." Sam said unleashing the puppy dog eyes and looking directly at me unlike his brother.

"Ok you guys. What would you say if I told you that even if I'd have had a normal life I'd still have been caught up in the supernatural." I said, this wasn't going to go down well but they needed to know.

"What happened?" Dean asked his voice hard and angry.

"I had a boyfriend." I said and watched as Deans face fell to one of heartbreak. "It wasn't anything serious, he was seventeen Dean. I went out with a seventeen year old because I thought I was only eighteen!" I growled at my ex, channelling my inner Bobby. His face became a detached mask as I carried on talking. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway my boyfriend happened to be a vampire. Which I didn't know because I didn't know anything about that side of life. I found out that he was a vampire and carried on dating him because he was a vegetarian. And almost joined him for eternity."

"You what?" Sam snapped at me. We spent our entire lives killing the supernatural and a hunters worse nightmare was to become what we hunted. But I hadn't know any of that because I hadn't been me.

"Calm down, I'm still me aren't I? I thought I was in love, I wanted to be with the guy forever. And it could have been. But it wasn't." I snapped right back, neither brother could get high and mighty with me now. Not after what they'd done.

"So you moved on?" Dean mumbled at me.

"No. Not really." I said thoughtfully, a few things clicking into place for me. "I always woke up with this feeling, like I'd forgotten or lost something really important. That the best thing from my life had gone. But I didn't know what it was. And a lot of the time, I felt like I was pretending, that I was hiding who I was to fit in. So no, I don't think I really forgot or really moved on. Something wouldn't let me." I mused.

"Hold me Bells, that was beautiful." Sam jested a real smile on his face though.

"Shut up." I frowned trying not to smile. It was so easy to slip right back to where I'd been, where I'd belonged. But had it all changed? Could I go back?

"Did you mean what you said?" Dean asked me, I didn't understand though. What was he talking about? He must have realised that from my face as he explained for me. "About hunting on your own?" Got it now.

"Did you mean what you said about not doing what you thinks best for me?" Dean nodded looking almost sombre. "Then no I didn't. That's if there's still room for me in the Impala?" I smirked.

"I don't know Bells Sammy's got more stuff than you." Dean said smirking at his little brother.

"Says you man, who just went out and brought brand new clothes, with boots to match." Sam teased right back.

"Shut up!" Dean frowned holding back a smile at the same time. Damn he was cute, but I wasn't going there again. Last time not only had he left me but he'd taken all my memories away so I couldn't find him too. Jackass.

Charlie got home a couple of hours later and almost had a coronary at the sight of the Winchesters. He apologised to me till he was blue in the face about his part in my deception. But his excuse was a pretty darn good one, he'd been lonely.

He was sad that I was going but Charlie understood. I couldn't stay, not knowing what I did, and not with the knowledge that I could make a difference, that I could help people. Heck last year I'd helped stop the apocalypse. Charlie was only too happy to let us crash for a couple of days so I could sort out my shit and say my goodbyes and all that mushy crap. Not that there was much to do, I just wanted the guy who had acted as my father to have a couple more days before we went. I owed him that much.

* * *

**Next update will hopefully be up a week today! :) Let me know what you think so far! **

**Love always Tametiger x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thanks for all your favourites, follows and especially reviews, because of them I've been excited to get the next chapter done and out, so here it is, thanks to everyone who took the time to let me know they're enjoying this story almost as much as I am writing it!**

**I own nothing, sadly.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Remembrance**

That night as I lay in the bed that had been mine for the last seven months, hearing all the guys in the house snoring I couldn't help but remember. Remember my whole sorry story, how I got where I was today. Rosalie once told me her story wasn't a happy one. Well mine trumped most of the Cullen's for heartbreak and woe. Most hunters would.

When I was five my sister had been killed by a shapeshifter. Clara was five years older than me and I loved her with a reverence only a little sister can. Then suddenly she was gone. Taken.

My dad didn't believe it was his best friend who had been accused of the crime and reviewed the footage of her being taken from the petrol station again and again. Always coming back to the glowing eyes that were caught on the tape.

He started looking into the occult and the supernatural. Coming up eventually with his shapeshifter theory. My mum was only too happy to go along with this story. Half crazed as they both were with grief. That's when my dad decided that we should be killing things like that, stopping them from hurting another family. And I think he wanted to make sure that I was safe too, though he never said as much.

So the day after my sixth birthday we moved and we never stopped. My dad and my mum found out everything about the supernatural that they could and how to kill it. Then they went out and did it. They became hunters, and damn good ones too.

We travelled around from city to city, town to town, staying in cheap motels while my parents hunted anything and everything that they could.

Eventually, as all hunters do, they met Bobby Singer. A legend among hunters. Seriously if there was anything he didn't know about something that was because no-one had faced it yet.

Bobby was outraged when he first met my parents. They'd gone out on a hunt and left me in the motel room with a .22 and a silver bowie-knife. I was eight and I could use them. He pleaded with my parents, offering all the assistance they could ever want or need, in exchange for leaving me with him whenever was possible. Of course they agreed.

That was how I met the Winchesters. John left the boys with Bobby too and we became playmates. Or Sam and I did anyway, Dean mostly just watched us, like a guard on duty. But occasionally he joined in too. Softball was his favourite game to play, Sam's was soccer but I loved it when we played basketball even though I wasn't very good at it. I loved using my hands, my feet, my legs and my speed all at once.

Then the second tragedy of my nine years struck. My mum was killed by a werewolf. Or that's what dad told me anyway. I've been told since that she had been bit and begged him to pull the trigger so she couldn't hurt anyone, couldn't hurt me. I don't know if that's true. I don't know if my dad would really have been able to do it, I like to think not.

After that my dad wouldn't let me out of his sight. Ever. So I came along on his hunting trips. I learnt how to kill things. I learnt how to fight, to scam. At the age of ten I was a fully fledged adult solider, and more than capable of taking down one of them.

I didn't really see the Winchesters much after that, maybe once or twice a year as we all turned up for the same hunt. Or just in passing at the Roadhouse or something. They were always the best days cause dad would let me play with them. And for that hour or two I was a kid again. I noticed that John let Sam and Dean play more than dad did me, but then I was all my dad had left. He had to make sure that I could look after everyone else and myself.

I was happy despite everything. Me and dad lived a simple life, but I didn't once go without anything. I was never hungry, never had holes in my shoes or went without a buck in my back pocket just in case. Dad and I had fun while doing the job. And we lived like that for the next ten years.

A week after I turned twenty I heard of Johns death. I tried finding the Winchesters to pass along my condolences. I was heartbroken over the news. John was always good to me, always had a smile and five minutes to chat, always had your back too. A good man. And a damn fine hunter. The world lost a hero the day John died. And Sam and Dean lost a dad. I was torn up for them. But I couldn't find them, and as it does life went on.

My dad and I started doing separate hunts a short time after that. There was so much evil about that we decided to split up from time to time. Never for big jobs, just a haunting here, a roogaroo there. But it worked and we did kill more of the bastards that way.

The day before my twenty-second birthday I was checking out a string of murders in Massachusetts. All the same Mo; young couples walking home at night, the same stretch of road, the same time, and the bodies were never found till a week later. All the couples had been burnt up from the inside out. Clearly a haunting. Easy salt and burn.

Dad was down in New Orléans hunting a witch that had been giving the hoodoo priests a hard time. If the witch wasn't stopped then there would've been out-and-out war. Seriously, you can't move in New Orléans without stepping on a witch or a hoodoo practitioner.

Another couple had been taken the night before so I pulled up with my FBI badge out to investigate, EMF meter firmly stashed in my pocket.

"Agent Sandhurts." I told the cop guarding the crime scene while whipping out my badge confidently. It was all about confidence with this job, if you said anything with enough of it people would believe you.

"Agent." The cop said with dignity pulling up the crime scene tape so I could get under more comfortably. A decent guy then, they were hard to come by I assure you. "Your colleges are over by the trees." The cop said pointing out a group of four trees clustered together only twenty feet away.

Damn, I hadn't expected the real fed's to turn up. Oh well, I'd deal, this needed taking care of before more people were killed.

I strutted over to the trees as though it was my god given right to be there right then. Over to two tall handsome men in suits talking quietly away from the other cops. I breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight.

"You find anything?" I asked as I drew nearer making them both jump and me smirk.

"Bells!" Sam and Dean exclaimed together both with smiles. I smiled back, I hadn't seen them for years and it was good to see them well and alive.

"Sorry guys if I knew you were working this one I wouldn't have shown." I said as we walked round the trees looking carefully for any clue that may have been left.

"But then we wouldn't have seen ya!" Sam said with a cheeky smile.

"Too true." I smiled right back. "What you got?" I asked the men as our walk around had found nothing except a spike on the EMF. Defiantly a ghost then.

"Just what you see. We've only just rocked up ourselves." Dean said with a twinkle in his green eyes. Damn, the guy was hot. Not that anything would happen there, I knew all about what a ladies man the guy was, not from personal experience though thankfully.

"Cool, I'll grab a beer, hunker down for the night and get out of your way then." I told the men as we walked back to the cop on guard together.

"It's ok, Dean and I can go check out something we found in New Orléans." Sam smiled at me. We'd never worked a hunt together and although we were friends, kind of, we weren't going to start hunting together now.

"Witch?" I questioned making sure it was the same thing. They nodded together. "Dad's on it. Don't worry I'll go give him a hand and get out of your hair." I told them as we reached my banged up Ford.

"It was good to see ya Bells." Dean said with a soft smile, which was very rare for him.

"You too guys. Give me a ring if ya ever need any help." I said handing both of them the one thing with my real number on it. My fed card.

"See ya round." The guys waved as they walked back to their Impala. A much nicer, and better maintained car than my own. But despite this I loved my girl, she was fast and reliable, the two things any hunter needs from their vehicle.

I drove back to the cheap motel room that I'd booked for the night, changed and grabbed my wallet. A night of drinking and dancing was just what the doctor ordered, a night off before joining my dad on his hunt.

I was on my third beer when my phone went off. I checked the Id, Bobby Singer.

"Hi ya Bobby!" I answered cheerfully. I was happy and getting towards tipsy.

"Bella." Bobby said into the phone gruffly, his voice soft and sad. I sat up straight on my bar stool, the happy feeling well and truly gone now.

"What is it?" I asked in a voice softer than a whisper, knowing the only thing it could be. The one thing I'd dreaded for most of my life. This was it. The phone call.

"Bella it's your dad. There was a car accident, he was coming to meet you." Bobby started saying and the floor disappeared from under me as I free fell.

"But he's ok right?" I whispered knowing he wasn't. Knowing he'd have rang me himself if he was.

"He passed away at the scene Bella." Bobby told me.

Bobby told me how my dad's body was currently in the morgue down at New Orléans general. How he'd come and meet me the next night to deal with the remains with me. A hunters burial. Bobby made me promise to stay where I was tonight. Nothing sank in. My world had fallen away. Nothing was real. Tears cascaded down my face. My dad. The one person I had left. I was alone now. Alone.

I did the only thing I could instead of getting in my car and high tailing it down there. I drank. And drank, and drank. More than I'd ever had before.

The rest of the night was understandably a bit of a blur.

I woke the next morning with a hollow feeling in my stomach and a head which felt like someone had stamped on it repeatedly.

I sat up in a strange room. Crap.

I did a quick inventory of myself ignoring the pain as best as I could. I still had all my clothes on, still had my knife and my gun. All I was missing were my shoes. Not too bad considering.

Something moved on the couch making my jump and reach for my gun.

"Don't shoot me Bells." Dean mumbled half asleep from the sofa. Ok that made more sense.

"What happened? How am I here?" I asked not really caring about the answer but knowing I should. My voice came out flat and hollow a weak imitation of the pain I was feeling inside.

"We found you in that bar last night. So drunk you couldn't remember where you were staying and about to head back with two bikers." I shuddered at his words, that could have been bad. "So Sammy and I brought you back here." There was silence for a minute or two before Dean took a deep breath and spoke again. "Sam rang Bobby, Bells I'm so sorry about your d..."

I cut him off before he could continue. "Thanks for looking out for me last night but I gotta boot. Get down to New Orléans." I said climbing out of Deans bed.

"Do want us to come?" He asked me his voice full of sympathy.

"No." I said firmly, meaning yes. Yes I did. I didn't want to be alone. Didn't want to deal with this without anyone else there. But I had too.

I thanked Dean again grabbed my shoes and ran back to my motel before packing my shit and high tailing it down to New Orléans.

Bobby was true to his word and met me at the morgue. Two surprise guests with him. Sam and Dean, they obviously hadn't listened to me. I'd never tell them, I didn't need to, but the fact that they came and were there for me meant the world. It meant I wasn't alone.

And they didn't leave me after. They didn't leave me for the next two weeks when I didn't want to leave my room. Instead they brought me food, drink, alcohol and cigarettes. They listened when I wanted to talk, they sparred with me when I was angry. Bobby, Sam and Dean took care of me like no-one had for as long as I could remember.

On the second week of grieving I started to pull myself together a little. I wasn't better, far from it. I didn't think the hole I now had in my chest would ever disappear but I was better. I could function.

So Sam, Dean and I started hunting together. They didn't once leave me. And for the rest of that year I couldn't have been easy to be around. When we were on a hunt I was damn right reckless with my own life, but injured myself more than should have been possible without dying saving theirs. I drank heavily, more often than not waking with a hangover. And I rivalled Dean with one night stands. Anything to try to fill the hole my dads passing had left.

Eventually though, after about eight months I realised the hole had scabbed over. And the only thing that had done that had been Sam and Dean.

They made me laugh, were there when I cried, fixed me up when I bled and were there to catch me when I fell. But more than that, they were my best friends. With them I fit, I got their jokes, shared their taste in music, I made them laugh and I was there for them just as they were for me.

We'd just finished a hunt in Dallas, a mean poltergeist that had taken almost a week to get rid of. And we'd had a celebratory drink in the local bar before heading back to our motel for what was to be our last night.

I stepped out of the shower, long brown hair still dripping wet in my night-clothes; a black tank top and black shorts.

"You coming to bed them sweet cheeks?" Dean said with a smirk to me and pulling the covers back on his bed, eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes, for the last year Dean had been trying half heartedly to get me into bed. I didn't think he felt like that about me, I was more of a challenge, and a girl, dude just couldn't help himself. Though there were a couple of times when I'd been drunk enough and lonely enough to take him up on the offer I'd always resisted. But it had been hard, cause I had a huge crush on the guy. He was funny, gorgeous, brave, selfless, kind, caring and a bit of a dick. The perfect guy for any self-respecting woman. But he was my best friend and I wasn't messing that up for a quick fuck when I felt low.

"Dream on dude." I said flippantly as I walked to the other bed just as the door banged open and Sam came through with a soda.

"Hey, I called the bed tonight!" Sam whined at me. I huffed.

"Ya did man." Dean backed up his little brother and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're kidding right? Have you seen the huge gash down my back? I can't sleep on the floor it'll rip my stitches out, then one of you guys are gonna have to sew me back up. So really I'm saving you a job Sammy." I smirked, knowing that logic rarely worked with the guys.

"Floor it lady." Sam said glaring at me but trying not to smile. "And its Sam." He added, he always said that but if he didn't like it he would have found a way to stop me calling him that a long way back.

I sighed a deeply aggravated sound that just had both guys laughing at me. I grabbed the spare sheets and made myself a little nest in-between the two beds as I always did whenever I wasn't fast enough to call a bed.

I laid down on my makeshift bed and stifled a gasp of pain. Damn the floor hurt after a week of fighting culminating in your back being ripped open.

A deep annoyed sigh ripped the silence of the room. "Get in Bells." Dean growled at me lifting his bed covers again, this time just slight annoyance on his face rather than a cocky smirk.

"No chance!" I said " I want an unmolested night of slumber thanks." I'd not once shared a bed with either of the guys despite sharing a room with them both for almost a year now; it was cheaper and more convient that way.

"You aint that hot girl and you're gonna fuck up your back sleeping on the floor. Now get in and shut it so I can sleep." Dean said his voice grumpy.

"Nope I'll stick to the hard wooden floor thanks." I muttered, a bit too stubborn for my own good.

Sam's bed groaned as he leant out of it. His hands wrapped around my waist and he stood with me before placing me unceremoniously onto Deans bed. "Now go to sleep and shut up!" The giant hunter said his voice thick with tiredness.

I huffed but pulled the covers around myself, a damn sight cozier and in a heck of a lot less pain in the bed. "You best not hog the cover darling." Dean whispered from next to me, his huge frame only inches from me.

"You best not take over the bed." I hissed back, rolling on to my side so I wasn't facing the hunter and not lying on my back. Resisting the sudden urge that I had to snuggle up to my friend.

"You both better shut up or I'll wake up both of you when I get up." Sam said his voice loud after our whispers. Sam was an early riser whereas Dean and I liked to sleep in, the threat made us both silent.

I woke the next morning stiff and sore from holding myself in the same position all night. Dean obviously hadn't been that curtious in his sleep as he lay spread across the bed. His foot touching mine and his hand flopped over my waist. I fought a frisson of desire that swept over me and instead of doing something stupid got up to start the day.

I showered and dressed in the grotty motel room as quickly as I could, making sure the door was firmly locked behind me as normal. The guys had walked in on me showering once and I'd learnt my lesson, always lock the door.

When I emerged from the bathroom Sam was sat at the tiny table with bags of food in front of him. Fried food from the smell, and coffee! Got to love a handsome man who brings you junk food and coffee.

Dean was sat up in bed looking round, his face confused with sleep for a second before he remembered where we were, and what we were doing. Each of us did the same thing everyday. What state were we in? What city or town? What motel or squat? Why? As soon as those questions were answered you could get on with your day quite happily but it always took a few minutes to remember everything.

"What you found for us then gigantor?" Dean asked his brother as he got out of bed, nodding to the open laptop that was sat in front of Sam.

I pulled a bag of greasy donuts and a coffee towards myself, eating my breakfast while I listened with interest on the next job we could have.

"Well the most interesting one is actually right here. Well the next town over any way." Sam informed Dean and me. I nodded for him to carry on as my mouth was full to bursting. "Couple of strange yet horrible deaths of course."

"Of course." Dean agreed absent-mindedly as he took a coffee and a donut for himself.

"College girls, all on the cheerleading squad all been mauled to death by what looked like a savage animal. No-one saw anything or heard anything out of the ordinary. Police are asking the public to come forward. Blah. Blah. The usual." Sam told us scrawling down the page on his laptop as he read the information out to us.

"Werewolf?" I questioned, jumping to the first conclusion most hunters would have if death by mauling was on the table.

"Lunar cycles not right, and there's no mention of a missing heart but..." Sam started saying.

"We won't know till we see the bodies right?" Dean asked.

"Right." Sam said.

"How did I know you'd want to see the cheerleaders bodies?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, both guys just smirked at me. Men.

Three days later and I was not happy, in fact I was pissed to the point of physical violence. I'd been enrolled in college and had tried out for the cheerleading squad that was desperate for members as five of them had recently been killed bloody. Obviously this plan was not my own.

I got on the squad. Of course I did, the only real requirement was that you could do a bit of tumbling and the splits. And I'd been doing that for a profession for years now. My dad had insisted on me being as flexible and as fit as possible.

I'd gone to practice, gone to college classes, tried to make friends with my fellow cheerleaders and tried to find out what the hell was killing them. Turned out it was a type of hell-hound. A Shuck, which meant that someone was controlling it. And even more importantly it was actually visible.

"Sam get them out!" I screamed down the hall at the tall hunter. We were in the gym where the cheerleaders trained and where a minute ago the Shuck had decided to attack. Dean and me were one end with our guns out and Sam was the other, also with his gun but also closest to the exit.

"Here boy. Here Rover. Look a tasty cheerleader. Yum yum." I shouted at the beast to get it's attention, calling it like you would any mutt. At least it worked. The hound snarled and started chasing after me. I ran and Dean started shooting. He hit the dog but it didn't go down, just yelped but kept on chasing its teeth still bared.

"Try a silver knife!" Dean shouted at me, I almost rolled my eyes at him. Instead I shouted back while still running flat-out.

"Where do you think I'm concealing weapons?" The idiot, this cheerleading uniform like most I'd seen was tight and restricting and short. There was no where to hide weapons in it.

"Crap!" He shouted before looking around the now empty hall wildly. The hell-hound was gaining on me and I was so not wanting to be a chew toy. I hoped he figured something out and fast.

Dean ran to something I couldn't see and I pulled a burst of speed from somewhere as I ran down the length of the hall. I was starting to tire though. And the hell hound wasn't. In fact I thought he was just playing with me for a bit before he tore me to pieces.

"Bella!" Dean shouted from the other end of the gym. I turned direction and saw he had a trap door open. I ran as fast as I ever had. Dean jumped in as I was a meter away and I jumped after him slamming the door down as I went. I landed five feet down lightly on the balls of my feet.

Dean and I stood listening and looking at each other, both of us panting and breathing heavily. Then it happened. Electricity sparked between us. As though the foot that separated us was charged with energy. I couldn't look away from the hunter, his beautiful green eyes boring into mine. And suddenly there was no space between us. We were toe to toe and our faces were leaning in. My mind went blank, all I could think of was the charge running through my body. The inexplicable need to touch the hunter. To stand on my tip toes and put my arms around his shoulders. And then as he leant down and his lips softly brushed mine, all I could think of was the kiss. The way his lips moved with mine softly, and perfectly. The way his hands moved, one to my waist pushing me further into him and one wrapped in my hair holding my head still for him. His touch made my skin burn and sing at the same time. The pit of my stomach leaped with joy.

My hands moved as well. One to the hunters chest and one cupping the stubble on his face that was at once rough and soft against my skin.

Our mouths opened at the same time and our tongues touched and danced slowly together. My hand moved from the hunters chest to his muscled arm and I pulled him closer. There was no part of us that wasn't touching. That wasn't in the kiss.

We broke off, staring into each others eyes, panting as we did.

"We really shouldn't be doing this Dean." I said taking a step backwards from him. Missing his heat and touch already.

"This is what we should have been doing for years sweetheart." Dean said his eyes full of lust, his voice low and full of honesty and promise.

I laid on my bed and refused to remember any more. Just remembering that. Remembering how close the three of us had once been was hard enough. Then thinking back to how me and Dean started, how much I had wanted him, it tore at me. It cut so deeply that for a minute I didn't think I'd make it.

I was right in one respect at least. Edward couldn't have been my true love. Because the hurt that I felt then didn't even hold a candle to how much I hurt now. How much I still ached seven months later for Dean.

* * *

**Sooo... What did you think? Let me know! :)**

**Love always Tametiger x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's favourited, followed and especially reviewed this story.**

**I own nothing except this plot :)**

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Could of Had It All**

The next few days I spent with Charlie and Jake saying goodbye and packing my things. I also had to go and tell school I was leaving. The theory was that if I was a good girl, dotted the I's and crossed the t's in Isabella Swans life then I had a bonified Id to give to the police when I next got busted. As I was bound to.

I took Sam to the school with me, kind of a security blanket. And kind of protection as well, these small town people were less likely to pester me if they saw a tall, strong, stranger with me. They'd gossip like mad but they were less likely to talk directly to me. Well that was the theory anyway.

"This is where you went to school?" Sam asked me with distaste as I pulled into the student parking lot.

"And they gave me a map the first day too. So I wouldn't get lost." I giggled at the absurdity of it now. Sam chuckled with me as we got out and headed to the main office.

Mrs. Cope flushed as Sam told her that due to family circumstances I would be leaving school. The woman expressed her disappointment that I would be leaving, never once taking her eyes off of the handsome hunter. Yeah, she was really crushed I thought with an eye roll.

Just as we were climbing back into my rusty old truck a loud shout came from across the parking lot. "Bella!"

"Shit." I whispered, this was what I had hoped to avoid.

Eric, Mike, Jess and Angela were rushing across the parking lot towards me. Great. "Friends of yours?" Sam smirked at me as the teenagers got closer.

"Sometimes." I muttered back with a scowl. "Anyway shut up this is your fault! Yours and Deans." I hissed at him as the group got closer.

"You're gonna use that one for a while aren't you?" Sam asked me looking unhappy.

"Yup." I said with a grin as the teenagers finally descended.

"Bella!" Jessica screeched as she was a foot from my face. God how the hell had I ever put up with this girl? "Are you really leaving? You can't be! It's not long till graduation! Surely you'll stay till then?" Did the girl ever let anyone else talk?

"Yeah, I'm leaving Jess." I said quickly while she was taking a breath.

"But why? It's not cause of him is it?" Mike asked harshly. It took me a minute to realise that he was referring to Edward and not Sam.

"No Mike it's not because of Edward. It's family related." Yeah, the family business. Everyone's faces dropped at that, they must have assumed the worst, I wasn't going to correct them. The worse they thought the better as far as I was concerned.

"I'm so sorry Bella. If you need anything I'm here." Angela, always the considerate one. I knew she also meant it. I hugged her and for a second felt a small sense of loss. I would miss this girls kind nature. Her friendship, one of only four real friends I'd ever had. Friends that knew me for me, not me the hunter, not me the new girl. But me, Bella. And that meant a hell of a lot to me.

"I'll miss you." I whispered into the girls ear as she pulled away from me.

Eric tried to rush and hug me next but tripped over his own feet and blushed as we all chuckled at him. Deciding it would probably be better to go for a wave in the end, the poor gangly teenager then sloped quietly away. Not noticed by anyone but Sam, me and Angela. The three more observant of the group, some might even say the three most compassionate of the group.

"Who ya leaving with Bella? Is that your brother?" Mike asked me as he hugged me much too close to him. I patted him once on the back while winking over his shoulder at Sam. Sam smirked back at me, he knew what was coming as I'd done it many times before to Deans annoyance.

"No Mike, Sam and me are engaged. We're going back together." I whispered into his ear. His arms then quickly dropped and he took a step back his face frozen in horror. He then turned and openly gaped at Sam. Sam winked at him and then at me. Mike then also quickly left, leaving me with one goodbye to say.

Jess pounced on me squeezing me hard. I hugged her back briefly, I knew the girl had never liked me, but she still tried, not hard but still. That was worth something, especially when I'd seen all of the worlds worse aspects. When you'd looked into the depths of hell literally, a teenage girl who was a bit too bitchy wasn't worth a grudge, wasn't even worth a second thought really. So it was with feeling that I said "bye Jess, take care of yourself" meaning every word.

Sam and I then climbed into my truck. I floored the poor girl, making her push her dizzying limits of sixty-five, for the second time in a week. "So those were you're friends, well they seemed... Normal." Sam said sounding half impressed half confused.

"What kind of people did you imagine that I'd be hanging with Sammy?" I asked my voice holding a slight edge to it. How much of a freak did he think I was?

"I thought you'd either be with the stoner's or the cheerleaders to be honest." Sam said with transparent honesty. I wasn't as insulted as I'd thought I would be after all.

"Maybe I would have been. But they don't have stoner's or cheerleaders at Forks High Sam. They barely have cool kids and geeks. There's about three hundred kids there." I informed the hunter.

"So what were you then, a cool kid or a geek? Going by them I'd have to say cool kid, the way the girls and guys hang together, and Jess was probably the queen bee." Sam said thoughtfully, sometimes it was worrying how much he saw, and how insightful he actually was.

"Spot on Sammy. I either hung with them or the Cullen's." I said thinking back to my lunch hours that seemed like a life time ago now, despite that I'd only stopped going a couple of days ago.

"The Cullen's right, the vampires." Sam said stiffly, his tone clearly telling me that he still wasn't happy about that. And Sam was the understanding one. Dean had been furious, even when I'd explained they were vegetarians and that I really didn't know what I was doing and how dangerous it could have been, the guys had been pissed with me. I didn't think that they had reason to be mad with me but that didn't stop them, like normal.

"Yes Sam the Cullen's." I said back bluntly, then adding lightly; "you're gonna have to get over that one you know."

"Hmm.." He just said in response while staring out of the window. A few minutes later he broke the silence. "Deans really cut up about that you know."

"About what exactly?" I asked through gritted teeth, I knew where Sam was going with this and I didn't want to hear it.

"About you having a boyfriend." Sam said quietly, muttering under his breath "like you didn't know." He was right, I did know that, but like I said I didn't want to hear it.

"Sam can I ask you a question?" I said calmly, even though my heart was beating in my chest so hard that it almost hurt.

"Go on." Sam said nervously.

"Did at any time in the last seven months Dean go with another girl?" I knew the answer, of course I did, but Sam's silent affirmation cut me to the very quick. "So how, when I couldn't even remember him has Dean got any right to feel upset? The whole thing was his fault anyway! And I didn't even play hide the taco with Edward, whereas Dean... And I'm certain there was more than one!" I was getting in my stride now.

"They didn't mean anything to him. Edward did to you." Sam said in a soft voice cutting over me.

"I couldn't remember Dean!" I practically screamed in the tiny space of my truck, guilt and heartache rushing through me even though I had nothing to feel guilty about. "Edward was a teenage girls crush. Dean... Well Dean made his choice and anything that comes from that is down to him! Why should I feel bad about it?" I questioned feeling anything but guiltless.

"Never said you should Bells. I just know he's hurting and I know you are too. I thought maybe..."

I cut in before he could say anything else, my voice low and calm as I was furious. "You thought maybe me and Dean could be together again? Kiss and make up? Happily ever after? Dean chose to leave me Sam, and not only leave me but make sure that I couldn't even have memories of him. Hell yeah I'm hurting but I'd hurt more getting back with him knowing that he could leave again, decide that he didn't want me again." I pulled into Charlie's driveway as I said the last bit, unable to stop the hurt from seeping into my voice. "And as he left me I'm guessing that getting back with me isn't high on his to do list either."

"Bella..." Sam said his voice letting me know that he was both sorry and frustrated but it was already too late. I'd already rushed from my truck towards the woods that circled Charlie's house.

I ran and ran, I ran to stop the tears, I ran to get away from the pain and the confusion. It didn't work, they caught up with me anyway, I couldn't run fast enough. Eventually I stopped running and fell to the floor. The pain and heartbreak finally taking me over. He'd left me. The man that had meant everything to me, he'd left. And he'd taken my heart with him. Now though he was back and I didn't know how I felt about it. Crushed, ecstatic, angry, hurt, happy, miserable, I could have taken my pick from all of them.

I laid curled up in a ball for what seemed like hours but could have been minutes, time meant nothing. Suddenly the wind moved the trees around me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I wasn't alone anymore.

I lifted my head to see an unwelcome sight. Laurent. A vampire, and judging by his dark red eyes he wasn't sticking to the Cullens diet. And I had no weapons on me. Balls.

"Bella." Laurent said in his smooth musical tone, his voice soothing and friendly, but I was me again now. I knew not to trust him, I knew that soon enough he'd pounce and I'd have to kill him or be killed, I just didn't know how I'd avoid the last bit. But I was no longer the vampires Bella, no longer weak and defenceless, now I knew how to kick ass, and I wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight.

"Laurent." I said back rather formally.

"You remember!" The vampire sounded very happy that I could actually remember who he was.

"Well I don't meet that many vampires by name." I said truthfully, I usually just beheaded them before I could get the name.

"A valid point I'm sure." He conceded with a bow. Wow, vamps really were douche bags weren't they? "I didn't expect it to be so easy to get to you."

"I hadn't realised that you'd been trying to get to me. You may have found me a bit better prepared had I known." I said truthfully, he'd have found me armed to the back teeth with three or four other hunters backing me up.

"It seems the Cullen's have left you? How strange weren't you once a little pet of theirs?" Laurent said as though I hadn't spoken.

Although I wasn't exactly upset about the fact the Cullen's weren't around anymore, something did sting with that comment. It took me a second to realise it was because another man had left me. Edward had also left me, also decided I wasn't worth sticking around for. Maybe this was punishment for all the shitty things that I'd done in life? I shook these thoughts and feelings away. I needed to have my head in the game or I'd been a pre dinner snack.

"They pop back every now and then, I'll be sure to tell them all you said hi." I said with confidence. Laurent looked a little worried at that, like I said if you said anything with enough confidence people believed you.

"They're- they're not here now though?" Laurent guessed still looking a little nervous. Yeah he wanted to kill me. Just like I'd thought.

"No they're not. But I have some other friends here that I'm sure would love to meet you." I kept my voice light and friendly, I still wanted the vampire to think I was a sweet innocent human who couldn't possibly know anything.

"Right. Well I'm afraid I'm unable to stay for long." The vampire said taking half a step further towards me, his hunger was winning out over his fear. Great.

"Why are you here anyway?" I questioned, the longer I kept him talking the better my chances of finding a way out were.

"Someone asked me to check in on you, see how heavily you're protected." Laurent said his eyes darkening a shade. It wouldn't be long now before he made his move. I had to think of something and quick.

"Victoria." I blurted as soon as I figured out who would have asked. James mate, she wasn't going to forgive and forget in my lifetime. And that could be fairly short given the current situation.

"Perhaps there was a reason that the Cullens kept you around Bella. You're much more perceptive than other humans." Gee thanks.

"Yeah I'm a regular Einstein. Now I should really be getting back before my friends wonder where I am." I said pleasantly while getting to my feet. "It was nice to see you again Laurent, I'll pass on that you stopped by."

"You know I can't let you go Bella. You're lucky, Victoria would have made your death agonising, drawn it out and caused you misery. I won't let you feel a thing." Laurent crouched down into a predatory position and I still hadn't formed a plan. My heart sped up slightly, I was in shit, sure but I'd got through worse predicaments when death was even closer. Like the time that I faced death for example.

"You're not so lucky Dracular." Said a voice from behind me. My heart rate slowed back down, I was safe now. That's what that voice meant, safety.

I held out my hand without turning round and smiled as a machete was put into it. My eyes never once leaving the vampire.

"Bella what's this? You know that a sword can't kill me surely." Laurent scoffed still in his crouch. And with that he pounced, quicker than should have been possible, but slower than somethings that I'd faced. I brought my machete down as hard and fast as I could while taking a small step back.

The step back didn't help I was still covered in blood, and Laurent's headless corpse lay at my feet. "Lighter?" I asked without turning to look at my saviour. One was put into my hand promptly. I took it and lit the vampire alight, a sweet smelling bonfire. He wouldn't be coming back from that.

I stood and watched for a few minutes, making sure that the vampire wouldn't start a forest fire before I turned around and started walking home. "Thanks." I said quietly to Dean as I passed him. I'd not really been speaking to the hunter since I'd remembered how we started out and all the pain had come rushing at me. He'd hurt me too much to pretend he was my best friend again.

"Bella..." He said quietly as he strode by my side. I stopped and looked at him, wondering what he could possibly say. Whatever it was he chickened out. "So that was one of those douche bag vampires of yours then? He didn't look like he wanted to save your life this time." The last bit was said with not a little anger.

"That wasn't one of the Cullens." I said simply before walking ahead my heart sinking a little, I don't know what I thought Dean was going to say but it hadn't been that.

"Bella." Dean said again before taking a deep breath. Maybe he'd get up the courage this time? Just in case he did I again turned to face him. His beautiful green eyes looking right into my boring brown ones. "I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be better off without me, happier not knowing all of this shit. Safer. I thought I'd get over you."

I looked straight back at the hunter and saw his pain, which despite everything I still wanted to take away. But I couldn't. "Dean, we could have had it all. Anything you wanted, anything you wanted to do. I'd have done it for you, done it with you and done it with a smile on my face. You were everything to me. But you decided that instead of everything you wanted nothing with me, nothing to do with me. You left me Dean." I said before marching back towards the house. This conversation was killing us both and I wanted to forget it already happened, I was sure as well that captain of denial Dean wouldn't want to remember it with startling clarity either.

Just as I reached the clearing to Charlies house I heard Dean say something. "I still love you." I stopped for half a second, stunned and wanting to hurt him or cry. He'd never said that before, not ever, never told me he loved me. I knew at the time that he did, knew without a doubt that he did, but he'd never once said it. And now that he was telling me it was much too late.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Is Bella being a bit hard on Dean or is she justified? Questions, comments, good, bad, let me known :)**

**Love always Tametiger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, the response has been amazing! :) Glad everyone is on Bella's side, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Back To Reality**

"How does it feel being back on the road then Bells?" Sam asked me as we sat in my truck waiting for Dean who was getting snacks from a gas store. We'd been on the road for twenty hours now and hadn't stopped for a break, taking it in turns to drive and sleep when the need came. Saying goodbye to Jake and Charlie hadn't been fun but it had been necessary. I had also known without a doubt that I'd be back there someday soon.

"It'll feel better once we're in something that can do over sixty on the highway." I told Sam with a smile while patting my precious, pain in the ass truck.

"You know that's not what I mean." Sam said but he was also smiling.

"Feels right. I haven't got that feeling anymore. The one I told you about? Waking up and knowing I was missing something, some big part of me. Well that's better, and being on the road again, feels like it's meant to be. Ya know?" I told him trying to explain how right this now felt, how whole I felt now.

"You should have been a writer Bells, you have such a way with words. It's almost poetic." Sam teased me with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I said back with a smile. Yeah it felt right.

"We going or do you two want to braid hair?" Dean said hopping into the back of my truck bags clutched in his hands, well almost right anyway.

"Hey keep it down in the back!" I shouted with a smirk while putting my foot to the floor and pulling out of the gas stop a lot slower than I'd have done in the Impala.

Two days later and we pulled into the one place in the world that had always felt like home. Bobby's. The guys had left the Impala here and there was no way that we could take my truck hunting. She was too loud and slow for a start. We'd decided that we would pick up the car, stop the night while we looked up a job and catch up with Bobby while we were here.

Bobby, god I'd missed this man. The man who'd been looking out for me since I was a kid and hadn't stopped yet. Sometimes I thought of him as a surrogate father, and occasionally I thought that he felt the same way for me. But that was only sometimes, Bobby was mostly a hard nut with a big heart and a caring nature. He was also one of the most kick ass hunters known to man. The guy was a legend and we were very lucky to have him in our lives. Saying all of that though I was pissed with the hunter for going along with Deans stupid keep Bella safe plan.

We passed rows of cars and mangled bits of trucks that had since become useless and carried on down the drive till we came to the fairly large house that Bobby called home.

Climbing out of the truck I was surprised to find that I was a bit nervous about being reunited with Bobby. The guys hadn't told him that I was coming with them, that I'd remembered everything. A really mean idea came into my head that I thought could be quite funny.

"Hey!" I called to the brothers, beckoning them over when they finally looked at me. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's house first. "Bobby!" Dean shouted as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm here. There's no need to shout ya igit." Bobby grumbled in his usual grumpy gruff voice. I had to hide a huge smile hearing his miserable tone, it had been too long. We followed the hunters voice into his study, which was packed from floor to ceiling with books, bookcases and wards to protect the hunter and anyone with him, they'd come in handy over the years that was for sure.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked the brothers from his desk, not looking up from a book that he was flicking through. "How's Bells, she ok?" He finally looked up with concern in his eyes. That concern soon turned to disbelief and happiness, for a second I didn't know if I could carry this out, but then I realised that Bobby himself wouldn't have a seconds hesitation if the boot was on the other foot. "Bella?" He asked his voice full of wonder.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked looking like I was trying really hard to think about if I'd met the man before or not.

The hunters face dropped for a second before he turned angry. "What the hell happened? Why did ya bring her back!" He asked the brothers in a growl, making both the Winchesters take a small step back. I fought a snicker at the sight.

"She was dating a vampire, and another one tried to kill her. That's on top of the demons that were lining up to make her Crowley's little bitch." Dean said back with anger that wasn't entirely faked. He still wasn't happy about what I'd done when I didn't remember any of this crap.

"Balls." Bobby muttered looking like he was deep in thought for a minute. "You're never easy are ya girl?" He said with a sigh and looking me over with a critical yet worried eye. I tried to look confused. "What did ya tell her?" He asked Dean then Sam.

"The truth." Sam said bluntly, he didn't like lying at the best of times, and to play a joke, that was currently turning out more sad than funny was not the best of times.

"Bobby." I said giving up. He was hurting too much for me to carry on with this. Dean and Sam both relaxed together when they realised that I was giving it up. Seems they didn't like messing with other people so much when they were actually there to see the repercussions. Shame they hadn't thought of that before they decided to play god with my life.

"You igits, you had me going for a second. I should have realised, a vampire boyfriend!" Bobby scoffed and seemed to be taking the joke as it was meant; in good humour and fun.

"Erm... Actually I did have a vampire boyfriend. That was all true." I said with a shy grin, knowing that he'd be even less understanding than Dean had been and he'd hit the roof.

"Are you off your rocker? Have you been hit round the head too many times?! A vampire! Your lucky your still alive girl!" Bobby shouted at me. I was right he wasn't taking this well.

"No, but someone had messed around with my grapefruit!" I growled back sternly in the tone that I'd learnt from the hunter himself, I wasn't the only one who should be taking responsibility for this lapse of judgement, because as far as I had known I'd had been as safe as I'd felt. It wasn't really my fault I didn't know just how dangerous vampires were, vegetarian or not.

Bobby deflated in front of my eyes, all the fight just seemed to seep out of him. "I'm sorry Bells, that fool thought he was doing what was best. I tried to stop him, but it was too late then. And I got to thinking that maybe he was right. Maybe you should be living a normal life, have a shot at it." Bobby was the easiest to forgive out of them all, I knew he was telling the truth when he said he'd tried to stop Dean. And that made all the difference.

"Well living a normal life didn't quite work for me, guess I was always meant to be a freak!" I joked before realising the harsh truth of my own words. Dean had left me because I didn't fir in his world, I didn't fit in the normal world and Edward had left because I didn't fit in his either. I was a freak, destined not to fit in anywhere, not to belong. Not to be loved.

Sam had been studying my face and brightly said; "yeah but you're our freak Bells." I could hear the sincerity behind his words and the soft hand he placed on my shoulder warmed some dark place in the pit of my stomach. I smiled my gratitude to him.

"Yeah, it's real good to have you back Bella. And to see that you're ok." Bobby said with feeling, I realised that had we been on our own then the hunter may have even hugged me. A rare gesture.

"Right well I'm gonna check on my baby while you all have your chick flick moment." Dean said his voice harsh before he turned and marched back out of the house.

Sam gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll go talk to him." He muttered before leaving in a lot less dramatic fashion than his brother.

"What's got into him this time then?" Bobby asked me with a sigh, his eyes following Sam out of the house.

"Me I think." I told the hunter quietly, Dean hadn't wanted me but he hadn't wanted anyone else to have me either, probably thought I wasn't good enough. And now I was back, now I remembered who I was and what had happened, what did he want from me now? And more importantly what did I want?

"What ya done?" Bobby asked me looking confused and taking a sip of what I'd guess from his scowl was tepid coffee.

"I have no idea. It could be that I'm not talking to him, that I had a boyfriend while I couldn't remember him, or knowing Dean it'll be something completely off the wall that's never occurred to me." I said with an attempt at a smile. Dean had hurt me, had pissed me off, I was still angry, I still wasn't ready to forgive him but at the same time I didn't want to hurt him either. I wanted to look out for him, to stop his pain and to make him happy, like I'd use to. But had we come too far for that? I sure as hell didn't know.

"Knowing that boy it's probably all and none of it." Bobby said with a rare smile for me. "Wanna beer?" The hunter asked me.

Bobby and I sat for a few hours talking about my time away from the job. Speaking about what I'd learnt being normal, how I'd taken finding out about the supernatural all over again and what I'd done, my day-to-day mundane things. Bobby also filled me in on what him and the Winchesters had been doing whilst I'd been on my forced vacation. It was nice to catch up with the man after so long and by the way he spoke eagerly for once -probably the first time I'd heard him talk like that- I could tell he was enjoying the reunion as well.

After a long while I started yawning, it was almost twelve at night and I'd only had three hours sleep in the last thirty hours.

"You wanna take the spare room girl? You look like you could use some shut-eye." Bobby offered me the room that until my forced retirement I'd shared with Dean whenever we crashed here. I didn't know if I was up to that just yet. I thought it might bring more pain than I was willing to face at the minute. Bobby must have seen my hesitation and taken pity on me. "Tell ya what I'm bushed I'll go to bed, why don't ya kip on the sofa?" I smiled in gratitude. The sofa while not that comfy wouldn't bring back memories that were sure to keep me up all night.

_I was running through the woods looking for him. I couldn't find him, couldn't run fast enough to catch him up. Terror coursed through me, and pain set deep in my heart. _

_A glimpse of brown ahead I ran quicker. I was gaining, I'd reach him this time. _

_"I don't want you Bella." Edward told me in his musical voice. A tiny piece inside me shattered. _

_I turned to walk away a single tear running down my face. I walked slap bang into Dean. He was looking at me with his cocky smirk. _

_"Well I don't want you either Bells. Your damaged, did you really think you were good enough for me or for him?" My heart broke into pieces, it was utterly broken. The pain was literal as it tore through me. "You're nothing, you're pitiful, why do you think I left you in the first place? I couldn't put up with you any longer, couldn't pretend to care any longer!" Dean spat at me, his eyes alight as he took malicious pleasure from torturing me with his words. _

_I tried to run but I couldn't move. _

"Bella!"

_I fought whatever it was that was pinning me to the spot. I needed to leave. _

"Bella, it's ok your safe." The voice broke through my nightmare again. But this time it woke me.

I looked around myself groggy and disoriented, tears dripping down my face and sobs threatening to take over my body. Dean was holding my shoulders down onto the sofa that I'd claimed as bed tonight. His face was concerned and tired. His eyes holding none of the anger or pleasure I'd seen in my dream, just worry and hurt.

"It's ok I'm here." Dean whispered again to me as a sob overtook me. He pulled me into his arms, his strong body protecting me from everything, from everything but him. I leant into him, the tears not ceasing and took the comfort that he was offering. Dean started stroking my hair and my cheek, his arms wrapped around me. And I found myself drifting back to sleep, happier and safer in his arms. The nightmares didn't return that night.

I woke the next morning on my own, Dean was nowhere to be seen. I wondered if he'd stayed the night with me? I thought probably not, he just felt like he had to take care of me last night. Something left over from before, or maybe even a small bit of guilt, after all it was his fault that I was back in this life. He'd have got over those other feelings he use to have long before now.

I got up and walked groggily into the kitchen where all three hunters were sat with coffees. I poured one from the pot that Bobby had left and sat with them.

"Morning kid. You sleep well?" Bobby asked using one term of endearment he'd always used for me. Now though it struck a nerve.

"M'not a kid." I said in a sleep riddled voice. "M' twenty five." I finished with a yawn.

"Nah, you're not a kid Bells, you just like to date 'em." Dean sneered at me.

"And who's fault is that!" I snarled right back the sleepy fug leaving quickly to be replaced by anger. I thought that after last night, that maybe we could be friends again, like we were before... But obviously not. Not if he was going to be a constant dick.

"All I'm saying is you could have at least picked someone your own age, and species." Dean shot at me with malice.

"Maybe if I knew what age I was I would have! Maybe if I'd have been allowed to make my own choices I never would have dated a seventeen year old vampire! Maybe I'd be with someone nearer to my own age, who actually gave a damn about me! And as you're getting so high and mighty about the fact I had a boyfriend, while I couldn't remember that you even existed, what about you Dean!" I said calmly, my anger at an all time high now.

"What do you mean what about me?! I sure as hell didn't have a girlfriend! What you think I could just jump from you to someone else! We're not all fickle Bella!" Dean shouted back at me, his tone harsh and his gaze burning.

"No but I bet you weren't a monk either were you?! How many were there Dean?! Honestly now." I taunted him, anger blinding me and making me see red.

"You want the truth?" Dean asked still shouting at me.

"I think it's about time you started telling me the truth yeah!" I shouted back, starting to regret my question, did I really want to know this?

"There was one... Maybe two I don't know I was wasted. But it, or they, they were mistakes, I didn't give a damn about them! You on the other hand wanted the whole hog with your vampire didn't you?!" Relief and hurt seeped through me at Deans words, two... Well it wasn't quite as bad as I'd thought but at the same time, he'd been with two women, two. I needed time to process that.

"I didn't know you existed, I didn't know what we'd had! And if I had known you can be damn sure I wouldn't have had a boyfriend! I'd have tracked you down to kick your ass!" I shouted again, my voice laboured, as though I'd run a marathon.

Dean glared at me as I gave him the stink eye. What a way to start a morning.

Bobby and Sam were looking awkward and unsure as to what they should do. So Sam did the only thing that would occur to him. Work. I swear that ever since I'd known him as an adult all Sam did was work, he never loosened up or relaxed much, I'd hate to see his blood pressure.

"So we got a job." He interrupted Dean and my bickering. I tore my eyes away from my ex and looked instead to Sam with a slightly softer look. "Bodies piling up in New York, strange accidents like stepping into traffic as they'd gone blind. Setting alight mysteriously. That kind of thing." Yup, that sounded up our street alright.

"Can I eat first?" Dean asked his brother with big eyes that made my heart stutter, stupid heart. Dean when he wanted something bad enough, which wasn't very often, and had to persuade people could be every bit as cute as Sam with his puppy dog eyes. It annoyed me that it affected me so much, but then again Sam's puppy dog eyes could win almost any argument against me as well, so maybe it wasn't so bad. Sam smirked but nodded. "Sweet, then I'm in." Dean agreed as he tucked into a mound of pancakes, looking like a man who'd been starved for weeks.

Sam turned and looked at me tilting his head on the side. Silently asking me if I was down too. I gave a faint nod, I was worried I would be rusty, so a normal little hunt would be a good way to get my head back in the game.

After breakfast Dean and Sam loaded the Impala up while I said goodbye to Bobby. I gave him a brief but rare hug. "Take care Bells, and cut him some slack kid. He still cares." Bobby said in a small but still gruff voice.

"Maybe he did, but not anymore, he just thinks he does, residual guilt or whatever." I said back to Bobby, my heart sinking with every word as I realised just how true they were.

"If he don't care them how come he stayed up all night making sure you didn't have any more nightmares. Guy only had a couple hours sleep girl. Just think on it is all I'm saying." Bobby told me before closing the door in my stunned face.

Bobby was an expert on hunting, but not so good with people, he was wrong with this, if Dean had cared he wouldn't have been able to leave me in the first place, like I wouldn't have been able to do if I hadn't been forced to by an angel.

* * *

**So we got Bobby in this chapter, one of my favourite characters, a hunt and a small argument! What did y'all think? Is Bobby right? Or is Bella right? Hmmmm... See you soon, Love always Tametiger x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thank you every one who has responded to this so far, the response has been ace and really motivates me! **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter :) As always I own nothing x**

* * *

**Like Riding A Bike**

The drive to New York took us a couple of days, it would have taken three in my truck. It felt good riding in the Impala again. Even if Dean had relegated me to the 'bitch seat', meaning the back seat, his words not mine. The atmosphere in the car was frosty to say the least.

We stopped at a motel once for a few hours sleep. It was one of the more hideous motels that I'd had to sleep in. The theme for this one was the seventies, well not so much a theme I thought as it hadn't been decorated since the seventies. The walls were a horrible burnt orange with dark ugly green stripes running down them. The duvets on the beds were the same dingy brown as the floor, complete with shudder inducing stains that I didn't want to think too much about.

Sam claimed a bed as did I, Dean for once slow off the mark. He got the couch for a change.

Dean predictably decided to have a drink before going to bed and hit the nearest bar, bitterly I found myself thinking that I hoped a drink was all that he had. Sam and I just crashed out, shattered despite only being in a car for the last few hours. People underestimated how tiring travelling really was.

I felt the nightmare coming before it did, the way you sometimes could before you were grabbed by a terrible dream. I felt my body go rigid, felt my arms flailing and then I was gripped.

Back in the forest, back with Dean and Edward, back to them telling me how little I was worth.

Just as it started to get bad I felt a weight on my bed and a hand stroking my hair. I drifted off further, my nightmare disappearing instantly to be replaced by deep dreamless slumber.

When I woke in the morning again I was alone and Dean was nowhere to be seen. I got up and dressed quickly after taking a record breaking shower.

When I got out of the bathroom Dean and Sam were sat around the table with breakfast. Unhealthy fried foods once again my main diet. Yum. We ate quickly talking about jobs that the brothers had been on since I'd been away. Dean didn't mention the comfort that he leant me last night, so I didn't either. Again we were frosty with each other though not openly hostile much to Sam's relief I'm sure.

We got back on the road quickly Dean turning up the radio loudly so we couldn't talk. After a while one of my all time favourite songs came on. The River Boat Song blasted out and I sang along with a small smile on my face. I was tone deaf but it didn't matter, I didn't care and neither of the brothers could really talk. Dean had a good voice but he didn't keep in tune when he was singing. And Sam was worse than myself.

I looked into the rear-view mirror as I sang, surprised to see that Dean was watching me. I gave him a soft smile and looked away while still belting out the last few lines of the song. The mood got better after that for some reason. Dean and I were more civil towards each other, even at times managing to joke together at Sam's expense. Sam although acting as though he was getting pissed at us was loving every minute, I could tell by the light in his eyes.

We pulled up in front of a cheap motel sometime that night, tired, hungry and eager to start the job. Sam went to check us in, using Steven Taylor as his alias this time. I'd rolled my eyes at that one.

"Bells?" Dean said softly as we leant against the Impala and studied our surroundings.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry you know. I didn't think that... Well I didn't think really. I just thought you were gonna die and I had to stop it." Dean said his eyes pointed upwards despite the city being much too bright to see any stars. I knew how hard this must be for Dean, talking openly and admitting he was wrong.

"Yeah, well whatever." I said quietly letting him off slightly but not completely. "You know you could just have finished it. I wouldn't have been a bunny boiler or anything." I added almost in a whisper, I didn't want to talk about this but I needed him to know I knew why he'd really done it despite his excuses.

"Sweetheart." Dean said, using his old nickname for me and making me wince slightly. "It was never about finishing it, I don't want... I didn't want us to be over. But I didn't want you to die more. I wanted you safe. Away from this life like you said." Hurt poured from his mouth with his words.

"I wanted a normal life, or I thought I did anyway you're right. But I wanted it with you Dean." I said whispering now. Talking like this was hard for both of us. It would've been easier if we were both drunk, I thought ideally.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to be with you too Bells. I wanted all the things you did. But we couldn't both leave. And I needed you safe. I needed you alive. I couldn't carry on doing this shit if you..." Dean stopped abruptly as Sam came out of the reception with a key in his hand. I wondered where the conversation would have gone if we weren't interrupted, what admissions could have been made.

"Two doubles this time!" Sam said happily raising the key high for us to see. Normally we got a couple of singles or a single and a double, and while a bed for the night was luxurious it wasn't quiet as good as a night where you could spread out.

We went to put our things in the room. Sam, Dean and I stood awkwardly as we took in the two pale pink beds. How the hell would we be sleeping now? "I'll take the couch." Dean muttered slinging his bag down on the pink sofa with anger, a pink room, oh the joy.

Sam and I exchanged a look before putting our bags onto the beds. "Right the last victim was Ronald Johnson, he was killed a day ago. Drowned in a glass of water." Sam said eliciting confused looks from Dean and me.

"Dude how the hell do you drown in a glass of water?" Dean asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Well you drink the water and instead of it going down like normal it goes into your lungs and you drown." Sam said simply. Wow, that was possibly one of the worse ways to go I'd heard in a while, think you were having a refreshing glass of water then bang, you're dead.

"So what now then? It's a bit late for a house visit." I pointed out the time which was just after ten.

"We'll get an early night and start first thing in the morning with the morgue." Sam said with authority. Great, morgues, I'd forgot some of the worse aspects of this life.

"Or we could go out and have that thing called fun? All work and no play makes Sam a dull boy." Dean said with a cocky smile, one that made my heart race and my breath catch. He shot a wink at me after that. "What you think Bells you're up for a night out aren't ya?" I found myself smiling vaguely and nodding, not really sure what I was nodding too. I was dazed. And I use to think Edward could dazzle people, he had nothing on Dean. Luckily Dean had never realised the effect he had on me unlike Edward, and I was going to keep it that way. He'd win way more arguments than I wanted him to if not.

"Fine but we're not going to be out all night Dean! We've got work to do here!" Sam said in a strict voice. Dude needed to relax a bit.

"Got it man, don't drink so much that you end up dead on the job. I've had that one memorised since I was eighteen." Dean said back while rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"Ok, if you two are gonna argue I'm gonna take the first shower." I said with a smirk while picking up my bag and heading to the bathroom. When I'd finished showering and opened my bag I realised my problem. I'd been dressing like an eighteen year old shy girl for the last seven months, those were the only clothes I had. Crap.

I rooted round for a while till I came to a few things that might be passable, all brought for me by Alice, and all shoved to the back of my closet and forgot about till now. Gotta love the annoying pixie. She sure was a life saver now. And surprisingly knew exactly what would suit me and what I would like, maybe she'd been tapping into the real me and not the fake Bella all those months ago?

I stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later with my clothes on, my hair done and even with a little bit of make-up on. This would be the first time that I'd gone out in months and I wanted to make a night of it despite what Sam had warned Dean.

"You took your sweet time... Wow Bells you look... Hot." Dean said to me stuttering over his words as I walked out. I didn't know if hot was the right word. But I'd do, and Deans reaction sent a warm flush to the pit of my stomach. "Some boy's gonna be very happy tonight." He teased me stressing the word boy. I chucked my brush at him but he'd already dodged into the bathroom. The dick.

I checked myself in the mirror once more, yeah I'd do. I was wearing skinny jeans with the blue heels that Alice had made me wear for prom, on top I was wearing a deep blue tight-fitting tank top that stopped just above my belly button. I topped it off with a black leather jacket. My eyes were lined lightly with kohl and I had a couple of layers of dark black mascara on, nothing too fancy but way more than I'd usually wear. My hair was left loose and fell in soft waves down my back. Not too bad considering I didn't have much to work with.

Half an hour later and we hit the bar. Dean and I were on beer with tequila chasers. Sammy was just drinking the beer, one to our two. We sat joking and laughing, light and open for the first time since I'd rejoined the brothers. For a while it felt as though nothing had ever changed between us, and that felt amazing. Like I'd finally come home again. Like everything was now right with the world.

A song came on and I jumped up from my chair. "This is my song!" I yelled drunkenly happy. "Come dance with me!" I asked the guys knowing the answers before they were given. Not once in all the years that I'd known them had I ever seen either Sam or Dean dance. I always tried though and they always shook their heads like they were doing now.

I shrugged and went to the dance floor dancing along to back in black by AC/DC, one of my all time favourite songs ever. I shook my hips, wiggled my bum and danced along with a big smile on my face. This was life, or what life should be like anyway, not shut up in a dingy room doing homework and being depressed about your life in general.

I felt two hands encircle my waist and a brief smile lit my face. Maybe Dean had decided to join me for once after all. No he can't have done he didn't want me any more. My smile dropped, if it was him then he was only after one thing for one night and I wouldn't let myself be hurt like that.

I spun around a little unsteadily in my heels. Maybe that last shot was a bad idea?

It wasn't Dean stood behind me, the guy was tall and he was at least as muscled as the hunter but that's where the similarities ended. He had blonde hair that was roughly cut and a shaggy beard. He looked like a homeless biker, and stank like one too. I stepped away from the guy and started walking away towards the Winchesters. There was no point getting in an argument, dude just probably thought I was good to go.

As I walked away the guy caught my arm and spun me to face him. I held my hands up and shouted that I was with someone. With a wry smile I started to walk away again. I may have played it up to piss Dean off if the dude had been hot but he wasn't so I'd rejoin my men.

Again the guy grabbed my arm and spun me towards him, ok now I was getting pissed off. "Dude I'm with someone, back off!" I shouted out over the music trying to shake myself free of his grasp.

"Didn't look like that to me. You were shaking your ass into my dick. You want it." The guy said with a leer while forcing me backwards to a dark spot in the club. Dude did so not wanna do that.

"Look, I thought you were my date, now back off before I make you." I said calmly, anger coursing through my veins. Who did this douche think he was pushing me around?

The guy didn't listen and my back hit a wall. He came in closer, his hands going for my waist. I stomped hard on his foot and as he bent from the pain I kneed him in the gut, I then threw an uppercut at his chin as it was almost level with my face. He fell to the floor with a bang.

I stepped over him and casually walked over to Dean and Sam who had come over, their faces were pure fury.

"You alright Bells?" Sam asked me tightly his eyes never leaving the dick on the floor.

"I'm good thanks, could do with another drink though." I said brightly, I was happier now I knew I could still take care of myself. It was like riding a bike; you never forgot how to throw a decent uppercut. Plus a good old bar fight never failed to put you in a good mood.

"Come on I'll get ya a whiskey." Dean said, his eyes hadn't left me, and the anger hadn't left him yet. He placed an arm around my shoulders and I leant into him, feeling safer already. And after a bar brawl, even if I had kicked butt, I didn't feel exactly safe as houses. But this was our lives, fights, morgues, dead bodies and putting fear aside during the worst moments of your lives, and I had to get use to it again.

We walked towards the exit, heading for another bar where hopefully we'd be a bit more inconspicuous. Screams ripped through the bar making the three of us whip around.

The biker douche who'd been unconscious less than two minutes ago had come round. And he was stood ten feet away pointing a gun at me.

Instinctively I pulled my gun out, the guys pulled out there's at exactly the same time, making even more people scream. The three of us stood with hard faces guns all pointed at the dick. He visibly gulped before dropping his piece and holding up his hands.

Dean put his gun away and walked up to the guy. As soon as he reached him Dean hit him, hard. The guy went down, knocked out for the second time in ten minutes. Hopefully he'd now learn his lesson I thought as we left silently, guns now stowed away. Deans arm remained firmly locked around my shoulders as we walked out. Sam stood next to us his face hard looking every bit like a bodyguard.

* * *

**Bit of a normal hunting night out for the guys then, what did you think? Questions, comments, good, bad let me know :)**

**Love always Tametiger x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews :) Love coming home after a hard day at work to them - makes my day :)**

**I own nothing supernatural or twilight, though my duck is called Jasper. **

**Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my faves so far. I was feeling a little bad for Dean so...**

* * *

**Freaking Witches**

I woke that morning as I'd done everyday for the past week, way before Sammy and Bells. Which if you knew me you'd know how freakin strange that was. Four things I loved in this life was pie, beer, woman and sleep. The reason I woke early was because of a woman.

Bells stirred as I moved off of her bed, and rolled her gently out of my arms. The warmth she'd created quickly replaced by the freezing cold morning air.

I winced as I stood, maybe that skinful last night hadn't been the best idea in the world. My head was pounding worse than normal.

"Dean..." Bells muttered in her sleep making my heart beat harder, before a familiar wave of sadness overtook me. Last night wasn't a one off, I'd held her every night since we'd been back on the road. Fallen asleep locked around her body that was soothed by my own. Both our nightmares tamed by our contact. But she didn't know that, wasn't ready too and didn't want to know that.

I knew I'd hurt Bella doing what I did, taking away her memories, I'd also hurt myself doing it. But I'd done it for her, I'd done it so she could live. So she could carry on making the world a better place, not by hunting, but just by being her.

I remembered the moment I'd decided that she'd be better off out of this life, away from me, from Sammy, from Bobby. Free finally.

_Bells laid in the hospital bed looking tiny and fragile, machines around her beeping, monitoring her heart rate, her blood pressure, her brain activity. Hell the machines could probably tell if she let one rip. _

_Seeing Bells so small, so weak, so defenceless, was strange, strange and scary. It scared the hell out of me more than anything else I'd ever seen or done. Bella was normally larger than life, she was kick ass in every way. She was loud and funny, smart and fast, heck she could knock Sammy and me on our asses without batting an eyelid - not that I'd ever admit that of course. But here she was now, dying in front of my eyes. _

_She should be out having fun, meeting someone who could give her more than death and beheading. She should be living life, not living death._

_A week ago Bells had wished that she had a normal life, if only there was a way I could do that for her, then she'd be safe, be protected, be happy. But I couldn't give her normal, I was up to my neck in this shit as well. _

_That's when it hit me, hard and painfully, there was a way to make sure Bells stayed safe, to give her a normal life. The only problem was that I wouldn't be in it. _

_I took hold of Bella's cold hand and watched her for a while. Could I do this, could I really do this? Was I strong enough? _

_Bells face scrunched up into a frown and she started mumbling unhappily in her unconscious state. Probably nightmares of some of the shit she'd seen or done. That helped to make my mind up, I'd do it. I'd have to do it. I couldn't carrying on living if Bella wasn't alive. So really I was saving us both, right? _

_She'd never forgive me, but then she'd never remember me. My heart twisted painfully in my chest, and I stifled a sob. I don't think that I'd ever sobbed before in my life, hell I didn't cry really. When my dad died I'd let loose a tear or two, when Sam went to hell I'd cried, I admit it, but I didn't sob. That's was something that chicks did. They sat, ate chocolate,watched one of their movies and sobbed. And here I was acting like a chick myself, all I needed was a box of chocolates, some nail paint and my transformation would be complete. But Bells, she was one of the only things that made me happy. Like really happy, like my soul was singing happy. And I had to give her up. It wasn't a choice, I had to do it. I had to keep her safe, she had to go on living, cause if she didn't then neither would I. _

_My heart breaking, my soul splitting apart, I got down on my knees and prayed. _

Bella started stirring and muttering in her sleep, making me realise that I'd been stood staring at her for the last twenty minutes like a big stalker freak. She'd throw something heavy at me if she knew that I'd been watching her sleep. So I stepped away and into the shower.

*w*i*t*c*h*

I climbed out of the Impala in front of the modern looking apartment building where the last vic had lived. Nice diggs, man must have been raking it in, before he died anyway.

The two girls back at the motel - Sammy and Bells- were still asleep, and I couldn't sit around just watching them. Well not for any longer anyway. Someone had to work, and for once I was choosing too. It was either that or carry on drinking, and my head hurt way too much for that crap.

I walked up to the building as though I owned it, confidence was key in this game. It wasn't just my handsome good looks that had kept me alive this long after all.

As the dude had died a natural death, or that's what everyone else thought anyway, the apartment, that was naturally on the top floor, wasn't a crime scene. Instead the mans wife was living here, trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life because the person she loved was no longer here. Damn did I get that.

I knocked on the door making sure that I had my fed badge tucked inside my suit jacket. I'd hated having to get dressed up when Sam first joined me again, I'd never had to wear a monkey suit before, but now I kinda liked it. It got you more in character, and the ladies loved a man in a suit. Especially Bells. I put that thought away as the door was opened by a pretty lady in a long black dress, she was obviously taking this morning thing to heart. Joking aside the woman looked like if she could just curl up and die she would. I had to be careful with this one, she'd give up the information easily enough, no doubt, but I had to try to be gentle while doing it, didn't want to cause her more pain after all.

Maybe I should have waited for the girls to wake, they were better with this touchy feely crap than I was?

"Mrs. Johnson?" I asked her in a gentle yet professional tone that I'd more than mastered after years of being around cops - not normally on the right side of the bars either.

"Yes?" The woman said in a posh tone but sounding like she had a bad cold. Great, emotional, I could handle this, I could. I'd just channel my inner Sam.

"I'm federal agent Smith, I'm here to talk to you about your husband's death." I said in a low sombre voice.

Predictably the woman looked confused as I pulled out my badge. "But that was just a tragic accident. Why are the FBI looking into it?" She asked me, as would any sane person, I mean the guy wasn't a terrorist after all. Just an investment banker who'd choked on some water. The feds wouldn't care, but we did.

"It's just a routine inquiry that we proceed with, when any accident that is deemed strange enough to warrant enquiry. It shouldn't take long, it's just procedure I assure you." I told the woman with a tight fake smile that all feds give. Still looking confused but buying it the woman let me in.

The pad was sweet, real posh, the walls were a predictable beige colour with real looking art hung on the wall. Sammy would be able to have a proper conversation about it, but me, I just thought they looked odd. Lack of culture I know, but I knew things of more importance than the meaning of dots of green on a red canvas, like how to take down a zombie for one. The furniture was plush and matched the decor. A nice place, didn't seem to have done the couple any good though.

"Is there anything you can tell me of significance regarding the moments before or after your husband's death Mrs. Johnson?" I asked the woman starting the now routine questions that we asked most victims.

There wasn't, the woman knew nothing, or she had a damn good poker face if she did. Nothing was strange about her husband, your average joe. Or she thought so anyway, but something had gone wrong, he'd messed up somewhere along the lines.

It wasn't a spirit, the EMF meter hadn't even blipped since I'd been in the apartment. But then I'd swayed towards another supernatural killer anyway. And five minutes later after I'd searched the bathroom where the guy had died I was proved right. I'd found not one but two hexbags. Some witch sure had wanted this guy gone. Now all we had to do was find out which witch and why. Wow, trying saying that one with a hangover. Not fun.

Thanking Mrs. Johnson I left her to her sorrow. All the evidence I needed tucked firmly in my pants pocket. Sammy would have a field day picking apart this crap, and who was I to disappoint. So I headed back to the place we'd be calling home for the next few days, stopping to pick up some breakfast on the way.

When I got home Bells and Sammy were both awake and looking the worst for wear. I'm not surprised, they had both drank more than I had last night and I wasn't exactly the designated driver.

"Dude where you been?" Sammy asked me while chugging back a pint of water, lightweight.

"I've been finding out just what kind of monster we're dealing with." I said with a smile while pulling out the hexbags and throwing them in front of him.

"Witch?" Sam asked picking up the bags and pulling them apart instantly, the big geek.

"Well deducted Sherlock." Bells joked avoiding looking at me.

"Elementary my dear Watson." Sam said with a tight smile back. Those two were just as geeky as each other when it came down to it, I swear if Bells wasn't so kick ass I'd say that her and Sammy would have made the perfect pair.

"Ok then..." I said while pulling out the food I'd brought. Donuts and flapjacks all round, plus three huge steaming coffees. I wasn't a total jerk all the time after all. "What we got then?" I asked Sammy while taking a big bite of a jam filled donut.

"I'm not sure..." Sam said distractedly while pulling apart the ingredients. "Some mandrake root, a Romanian coin or two, this looks like witches wart and I think this is a black cat bone. So basically, I haven't the faintest idea. I'll ring Bobby." Sam got up from the table with his mobile and sat on his bed to make the call.

Bells was sat happily eating her way through a plain donut and drinking her coffee. Her eyes not leaving the hexbags. Why was she ignoring me? I'd thought that after yesterday and last night that we'd turned a corner, that we could be friends again, at least. Guess not. What did I expect though, chick was always too good for me, now she was just in the loop too. Either that or she was still pissed at me, and knowing Bells that was only too likely. Girl could hold a grudge, that was for sure.

Bells had always seemed like the dream girl to me; smart, hot, funny, could drink most dudes under the table, pretty, kick ass. Everything a woman should be all in one fine package. But I knew that's all she would ever be to me really, a dream. Cause hunters, especially Sammy and me, we were cursed, cursed to be alone, cursed to be without love. Everything we got close to, everyone we got close to got hurt, wrecked, destroyed. So I knew that Bells and me would never work. But it still hurt that she was realising that as well.

"I dunno I'll check hang on." Sam said down the phone before walking to the table and looking intently at the material the hex bags were made of. "Anything that would give me a clue what I'm looking for?" He said while tugging gently at the edge of the material. "Er.. Yeah... Man I've just had my hands all over that you could have warned me." Sam said with a frown on his face while abruptly dropping the material and going to thoroughly wash his hands in the sink. "Very funny... Yeah... Thanks Bobby." Sam said before snapping the phone shut.

"What you got then?" I asked drinking my coffee. Mmm... Perfection. All I needed was a nice bit of pie to wash it down with.

"The materials soaked in menstrual blood." Sam told Bells and me matter of factly.

Bella's face distorted with a grimace as she moved as far away from the bags as she could.

"Freaking witches! I hate freaking witches, they're always so skanky. Urgh." I said passionately while putting down my coffee and joining Sam at the sink to rub my hands raw.

Bella got up, went to her bag and pulled out her laptop before sitting back down on her bed still with a cup of coffee in her hand and a donut, I don't know how the hell she did it.

"So what are the bags for, Bobby have anything we could go on?" I asked Sammy while we stood side by side with the soap and scrubbing brush.

"Heavy duty mojo, mainly for revenge, those ingredients suggest that it was for an ex lover. But then why the others?" Sam said, thinking out loud.

"Not a clue." I replied before turning to look at Bella who was typing away furiously on her laptop. "What about you Nancy Drew?" I asked her, earning myself a scowl that was trying to hide a smile. Bells forgot sometimes that we could read her as well as she could read us.

"Give me a minute." She replied sharply, I didn't take it too personally, she always got snappy when she was looking into something and had to concentrate.

"What's eating her this morning man?" Sammy asked me in a whisper as we carried on washing our hands. I was thinking about going to get the bleach in a minute.

"How would I know?" I asked surprised, what did he think I was a mind reader?

"Well after last night..." Sam said still whispering. I thought hard to what he could be meaning, but nothing came. After that douche had tried messing with Bells last night we'd gone to a club where me and her had knocked back whiskeys. Everything after that had been a blur, I know I slept next to her but I figured that was cause she'd had another nightmare. And we were both fully dressed when I woke... But then I was under the covers with her this time. Ok I was gonna have to bite.

"What you talking about? What happened last night?" I asked Sam who looked disappointed in me. Oh crap. The puppy dog eyes. Anything but the puppy dog eyes.

"You told her you loved her dude, and she said it back." Sam told me his voice barely audible even though he was stood next to me. He wasn't even this quiet on a hunt, but then this had the potential to be more dangerous.

I weighed up Sam's words in my head. Yeah, I did love her, but I'd already told her that. And she walked away from me, the first chick I'd ever said that too, well when I meant it and wasn't trying to get in to her pants - it was a teenage thing, I'd grown out of it - and she'd walked away from me. She probably just said it back last night cause she was wasted. It would've been the first time she'd ever told me, and even if she didn't mean it I was pissed with myself for not remembering. Bella had been in love with me, I'm pretty sure anyway, she had the same look in her eyes when we were together as I felt. And I was in love. For the first time ever I'd been in love. And when I'd finally worked up the nerve to admit it, she'd walked away and hadn't looked back.

"She's just probably got her panties in a twist because of her hangover dude." I said back in a low voice, I so didn't want miss perfect aim over there hearing that.

"Dean..." Sam said back, in that tone. That tone that meant he wanted to have a meaningful talk. I stepped away from the sink and dried my hands. That wasn't going to happen, not about Bells, and definitely not when she was in the room. I wasn't a chick, I didn't need counselling or to talk my problems over, especially not with my little brother who had worse taste in woman than I did.

"Got something." Bella said from the bed, her face inches from the screen as she looked intently at something.

"What is it?" I asked her, wondering what she'd found so quickly.

"I'm in Johnson's email account, there's a group email that he'd received, all the other vic's and a few more are on it. Seems they're in some kind of club." Bella said scrolling down through past emails. I went and sat next to her on the bed, accidentally brushing my knee against hers. I was surprised at the electricity that still flowed when we accidentally touched. I left my knee against hers relishing in the feeling, she looked down to our knees but didn't move hers either. Instead she went straight back to work.

"That was quick, you're not even on his computer, how did ya hack his account?" Sam asked standing next to the bed and looking at the computer as well. His voice showed that he was impressed.

"I googled him, his email came up and then I guessed his password. Easy really." Bella said brushing aside the compliment like normal. "There's a few of these emails, meeting places and times. Welcoming a new member or members. Reminding people they need to bring their own protection?"

"Sounds like a big coven." Sam said with a frown.

"Either that or a swingers club." I added with a smirk, earning me eye rolls from both Sammy and Bells. Well that's what it did sound like to me!

"Hang on, there's a new email just come through. They're meeting tonight, at Fleming Point." Bella said speed reading the email. "Nine o'clock, then follow Sally down to her and Steve's house. First time they're meeting there by the sounds of it. And they've got three new members tonight. Jimmy Toras, Sarah Toras and Nathan Briggs, they're from out of town and contacted Sally via the site... Doesn't say what site though... Hang on... Make the new members welcome, remember to bring your own protection, dress informal but classy... Nothing new." Bella rattled off the email for us.

"So what should we wear then?" I asked with a smirk. "I'm not sure I own anything informal but classy."

* * *

**So... What did ya think? Did you like it, the little bit of insight into Deans head? How did I do? Let me know! Comments, questions, good or bad I want to hear them :)**

**Until next time, love always Tametiger x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here's the next chapter - hope you all enjoy it. And a massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far :) **

**I own nothing twlight or Supernatural **

* * *

**Narrowing the Suspects**

"Well at least I don't feel completely ridiculous." I said sarcastically as we left the motel room at half past eight that night. I was wearing red shiny high heels, a pair of black pants and a red halter top matched with red lipstick. I looked stupid and I hated it. Not to mention that I kept tripping in my stupid shoes and had to grab the guys for balance.

"You look fine Bells." Sam said while catching me before I fell head first into the Impala.

"Yeah, you look good Bell. Sammy and I look like mooks." Dean said, and for once he was right. They did look stupid. They were wearing chinos and polo shirts with matching v-neck long-sleeved t-shirts. I'd almost given myself a hernia laughing at them when I'd come out of the bathroom. Both guys still looked hot, just not like them.

"Ya look fine, at least we'll fit in I guess." I said back while trying to get into the car without falling off the damn shoes. Heels were nothing new to me, despite being a hunter I was also a woman, but these were six-inch stilettos that didn't have a platform to cushion me, I think even Paris Hilton would have had trouble walking in them.

We climbed into the car without incident and Dean started her up. "Ok you got everything on you?" Dean asked me looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Eyes on the road." I said automatically before snapping at him; "I haven't been out of the game that long dude, I've got everything." Did he think I was a rookie or something?

"Where you packing in that outfit?" Dean asked his eyebrows raising as his eyes raked me over from the mirror.

I raised my handbag sardonically. He obviously thought I was a moron.

We rode the rest of the way in a strained silence, I could see that both men wanted to get things off their chests but were worried about how I'd react. I was fine with that, I didn't want to talk, well not about anything but the hunt anyway.

Especially not about last night, which Sam tried talking to me about this morning. I'd feigned drunken memory loss at that one though. No way was I having a heart to heart about last night. Even though Sam was probably the one person who could clear things up for me, I proffered to keep my embarrassment to a minimum thanks.

_Dean, Sam and I moved onto the next bar after my little incident, Dean didn't move his arm from around my shoulder until we were at the bar necking back shorts. Sam, Dean and I sat talking and laughing, taking the piss out of each other for a few hours. We left after the room started spinning for me. _

_We walked back slowly, Dean was almost carrying me and I was leaning heavily into him. Relishing having the feeling of him by my side again. _

_When we got back to the motel Sam fell through the door. Dean and I laughed, I was defiantly drunk as I laughed so hard I started snorting and hanging on to Dean. _

_I looked up at him to see his gorgeous green eyes staring right back at me. The laughter died on my face to be replaced by something else, something more instinctive. Lust, want, need, things that I didn't want to feel but couldn't help feeling. And love. The worse one of them all. I was still in love with Dean, and staring into his eyes, my heart beating frantically and my breathing becoming sharper I couldn't remember why that was a bad thing. _

_Our faces came together, our lips barely brushing to start with, then coming together harder and more passionately. I flung my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me while standing on my tiptoes. _

_Suddenly Dean was pushing me gently away. "You're drunk Bells." He slurred at me slightly. _

_"So are you." I said back while smiling and trying to go back in again for more of the smoochies. _

_"Bells... No." Dean said seriously to me while holding me back from him by my arms. I slumped dejectedly, he didn't even want me when he was drunk. He didn't want me. I'd forgot for a minute, now I remembered with startling clarity. _

_"I love you Dean." I whispered heart broken, admitting to myself and him what I'd been trying to deny since my memories had come back. _

_"I love you too Bells, and I'm sorry. If you still want this in the morning..." I nodded but walked away into the room stepping over a sleeping Sam. _

When I'd woke up Dean had gone, reminding me why I couldn't do that. I could trust Dean with my life, he'd always do everything he could to make sure no harm came to me, I knew that undoubtedly. But I couldn't ever trust him with my heart again. I'd given him it once and he'd returned it bruised and broken. No, I couldn't and wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Snap out of it Bella we need you focused here!" Sam snapped at me through the door that was open next to me. We'd stopped and the guys had got out, and were apparently waiting for me. I'd been too engrossed in my memories to notice. Balls, stuff like that would get me killed quick, I needed to focus on the here and now. That was what mattered, that and not dying bloody at the hands of some witch.

I climbed out and took Sam's arm so that I didn't fall flat on my face in front of everyone that was a potential suspect. One rule that hunters lived by; show no weakness. Even if that weakness was ridiculously high shoes.

We walked together tooled up and head finally back in the game towards a group of ten people who seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

One of them must have pointed us out because they all turned together to look at us. I had the horrible feeling that they were sizing us up. I just hoped they brought our cover stories and let us get on with it.

None of them looked particularly witchy, but that was the trouble with witches, they were just ordinary people who'd gone dark side. And once they'd gone bad and started killing people they never stopped, someone had to stop them. If this was a coven though they didn't have to be all bad, believe it or not there were some Glenda good witches out there. And that might be a problem for us, deciphering who was good and who had to be iced.

"Hi!" A woman said to us as we stopped a meter or two away from the group. She was stunningly beautiful, with long blonde hair and full red lips, a body to die for and a rack that had even me drooling. She was smiling widely at us as she stepped forward. "You guys must be Sarah, Jimmy and Nathan." She gushed, we barely had time to nod before she spoke again, the woman kind of reminded me faintly of an older Jess from Forks. Needless to say I took an instant dislike to her. "I'm Caroline, this is my husband Pete." She introduced a man dressed exactly like Sam and Dean, who could have been a male model, god these people were stunning. She went around and told us the names of the others in the group, most of which were also married.

The only exception was a raven haired beauty that was on her own. She was giving off vibes that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked to Sam and Dean, they were getting the same feeling I could tell. At least we were all on the same page.

"Right, do you all want to follow us and we'll take you to our home!" One of the woman said, Sally I think her name was, she was bouncy and bubbly, and really annoying. Thank god I may have been able to kill her.

Sam, Dean and I piled back into the Impala and followed the convoy down a winding dark street that was heavily shadowed by over hanging trees; creepy.

"So what we thinking then? Big happy coven?" Dean asked as we travelled without the music on for once.

"They're scarily happy that's for sure." I muttered back, how the hell were so many people so freaking chipper? Again, creepy.

"Doesn't mean they're evil." Sam said back with a small smile for me. He gave it a moment before adding; "but they probably are."

"You get that, 'I wanna kill someone' vibe from black beauty back there?" Dean asked us both as we sped down the twisting road.

"Oh yeah." I said quietly.

"Well she wasn't quite as... Insanly happy, as everyone else." Sam said trying to keep his mind open before we had proof. Sam didn't like diving into things without all the facts unless one of us was in trouble. He was a good, sane hunter like that. Most weren't, but then most died young. Sam, Dean and I had outlived a lot.

"Guess we're about to find out what the punch line is." Dean said as we drove up to a huge house, that looked like a typical set from a horror movie.

We got out together, Sam once again giving me his arm to cling to, if we had to fight I'd have to take these damn shoes off. As a group we followed the other people into a big marble lobby and through into a big lounge area where there was food and drink being offered.

"Don't touch it man!" Sam hissed at Dean who's eyes had lit up at the sight of so much free food and booze.

"Spoil sport." Dean grumbled back looking like a kid who's just had his favourite toy taken away for being naughty. It almost made me chuckle.

"Dude it could be poisoned or something." Sam said under his breath, stating the obvious and making me and Dean roll our eyes at him. This was not our first rodeo.

The group sat around talking for a while, Sam, Dean and I mingled, Sam never once leaving my side, making everyone assume we were together. We didn't dispel their assumption it was easier for us if they thought that.

We spoke to everyone over the next hour, no-one giving us any warning signs except the dark haired woman, who was ironically enough also called Isabella, Bella for short. That might get a bit confusing. She was stand-offish and cold, the word ice queen popped into my head. She was very aloof, but what most convinced me that she was bad news was they way my skin tingled when she was near. And not in the way Dean made my skin tingle either.

After an hour or so couples started leaving into different rooms off the main room where we'd been congregating. Only they were leaving, not with the couples that they'd came with. I was really confused, what was going on? Were they pairing off to do some magic rite that I'd not come across before?

Dean came almost running across the room to Sammy and me. "Dudes what did I tell ya? It's a swinger's party!" He was almost jumping up and down he was that pleased with himself. Oh dear.

"Dean calm down!" I hissed at the hunter making him scowl at me but stopped him from saying I told you so, which I knew he so wanted to do. "I'm sure it's not... They're just... Er... Practising magic or something." I said trying to sound confident in my prediction but coming across as anything but. This didn't look like any witchcraft that I'd ever come across.

"Ok then Bells if you're so sure, let's go and practise some magic with them." Dean said with a wink at me. I fought the urge to punch him, how after last night could he joke about that with me? Hadn't I meant anything to him other than a permanent lay? Hadn't last night hurt him at all? Cause I was barely holding it together, if I'd been a normal girl I'm sure I'd be sobbing into a box of dairy milk right about now. But I wasn't, I was a hunter, so I was trying my very hardest to bury these feelings. It seemed however that Dean just wasn't that bothered. Maybe he'd cared less for me than I'd thought.

Dean was saved from my wrath by the arrival of Sally. "I'll show you three around and you can decide if anything takes your fancy." She told us with a high pitched giggle and a wink. Ok maybe Dean was right. But I didn't think this kind of thing really existed. And certainly not with these posh people. To be honest I thought it was a bit sick.

We followed Sally from room to room. Dean was right. It was a swinger's party. I'd wished with all my might that I hadn't agreed to go on this hunt. The things I saw that night would never be washed away.

"Live action porn!" Dean whispered in my ear while we were stood awkwardly watching two people in the throes of passion. I glared at him making his smirk stop and him back away from me.

"Dude, I think we've seen enough and know enough to leave." Sam said at the first available moment looking directly at Dean with me clinging almost painfully hard on to his arm. Dean looked from Sam to me, his eyes hardening, he nodded once and silently we left, not noticed by any of the copulating people around us.

The ride back was made in another strained silence.

*w*i*t*c*h*

The next morning and I was indulging in a little bit of breaking and entering at Isabella's apartment. She lived two apartments away from the last murdered victim, and her security system wasn't up to much.

My biggest worry was that she was in. But as soon as I'd unlocked the door with my tools I realised she was out. An unoccupied house felt hugely different than one which had people in.

I searched the apartment room by room bookcases, draws, under the sofas, everywhere and found nothing, till I came to Isabella's bedroom that is.

In what was once a closest was the proof I needed. I started taking pictures with my phone as I documented what was there. Rams skull, alter, pentagon in blood, runes and pictures. Pictures of the swinger's in action. Some of the pictures had symbols on them. I recognised the people in these photos as the vic's.

All the proof I needed on my phone, I shut the closet door and started heading for the exit. I needed to get the hell out of here and start finding a way of icing the witch.

That's when I heard a key in the front door. Shoot! I needed a hiding place and quick. I dived under the bed and pulled out my phone. I pressed silent and sent a quick message to Dean and Sam, they needed to come and be a diversion so I could get out of here alive. Just as I pressed send some pristine heels walked into the bedroom. Balls, I really was stuck now.

Isabella got undressed, her clothes dropping in a heap in front of me as she did. My heart beat was kicking up a notch now, if she bent down to pick those clothes up then I was dead. How long did it take to get here guys?! I mentally berated them in my head, nervous now.

I heard a door open to my left and shut again. Did I have time to make a dash for it? I thought so I thought that may have been the bathroom. I breathed out in relief as the shower started up. Thank god. I crawled out from under the bed and tiptoed past the bathroom door which was open a tiny bit and out of the front door, as quite as was humanly possible. Unfortunately I didn't notice the eyes watching me through the bathroom door.

As soon as I shut the door quietly behind me I ran. I ran down the stairs almost knocking Dean over on the third floor as he was running up them. "You ok?" He asked me breathlessly as together we took the stairs down two at a time.

"She's defiantly the witch, pulling some major mojo. She came back while I was there." I panted as we ran out onto the street and dived into the Impala.

"She catch you?" Dean sounded concerned as he put his foot down and pulled out his phone.

"No." I said taking the phone out of Deans hand and listening to it ring.

Sam picked up. "Dude you get Bella's nine one one?" Sam asked sounding slightly panicked, ahh how sweet.

"Sammy it's me." I said into the phone with a small smile. "I'm good, we're on the way back to the motel, I've got the goods." I told him, he told me he'd meet us back there in twenty before abruptly putting the phone down.

Dean drove us as ever too fast back to the motel room. Our drive was silent.

I unlocked the door as Dean went to grab us some grub. As I entered the room it felt odd, as though someone had been here. After I'd checked the room to see if anything had been moved or if anyone was hiding somewhere I pushed the feeling away. I was probably just being paranoid after the days events. The pictures on the wall of the victims and crime scenes were all there and unmoved, just like our bags and the junk we'd left on the table before we'd left.

Sam was back before Dean had returned with the food. "Bells you ok?" Sam asked me as he entered the room, his eyes looking over me with concern. I explained everything that had happened while I'd been at Isabella's, Sam just nodded but didn't interrupt. "Guess we found our witch then." He said while pulling out his gun. All we had to do now was kill her, without drawing too much attention to ourselves. Easy.

"You gonna ring Bobby and ask him the best way to gank her?" I asked Sam as I flopped down on the bed, tired now the adrenaline had faded.

"Already done." Sam replied looking slightly smug with himself. "Gun should work, but if we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves a banishing spell will do. Got the ingredients here." He declared before putting a bag full to the brim on the table.

"Sammy, if that's got anything gross in it get it off the table, we've got to eat on there." I said closing my eyes. These guys were amazing hunters, no doubt, but when it came to domestic things they could be found lacking. I heard Sam moving the bag off the table and smiled. Sometimes I wondered how they had coped without me.

Seconds later, or that's what it felt like anyway someone was gently shaking my shoulder. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty, grubs up!" Dean said with a smile in his voice.

I sat up and brushed the sleep from my eyes before heading to the table where the food was waiting.

Ten minutes later I was full and happy. "I'm gonna take a bath." I declared to the room, it wasn't often that we had a motel room with a bath in it, and as Sam wanted to pick up a book with the full spell in before we iced the witch I was gonna take full advantage of it. The brothers just nodded absent-mindedly, each in their own worlds as I picked up my bag and headed for the bathroom.

*w*i*t*c*h*

Eyes closed, almost scalding water, bubbles and faint music coming from my phone, this is what heaven should be like; I thought to myself as I sank deeper into the tub.

Heaven very quickly turned to hell though. The temperature in the bath dropped, suddenly. I let out a little squeal, it was like bathing in ice. My teeth started chattering.

My eyes shot open. My bath had turned to ice, or at least the top of the water had anyway. I tried to move, to break through the ice and get out of the bath but struggling just made it cut into me. My wrists, knees and neck started bleeding where I was fighting to get free as the ice sliced through my skin.

"Help!" I screamed, shivering and making the ice cut in further. I needed to calm down so it wouldn't go further into my neck but I couldn't stop the shivering. "H...h...he...help!" I tried shouting again but I was too cold, my words wouldn't come out properly.

"Bells?" Came Deans voice through the door hesitantly.

I took in a searingly painful lung full of air. "H..HE..HEL..HELP!" I finally managed to stutter the words out, shaking even more violently.

"Crap!" I heard Dean say just before he kicked down the door. He took one look at me and his eyes filled with panic. "Bells!" He called before running to my side and trying to pull me out. The ice though wouldn't give, instead my shivering got more violent as the temperature seemed to drop again and more blood seemed to seep onto the ice.

Dean stopped trying to pull me out and instead started ransacking the bathroom. Seconds later and he was pulling out a hex bag from behind the bath panel. Dean then pulled out his Zippo lighter and quickly burnt the bag.

As soon as the bag caught fire and started a miniature bonfire Dean was back at my side. He punched the ice till it shattered then pulled me out of the bath.

"Are you ok Bells?" Dean asked me sounding really worried, he clutched my soaking wet body to him.

I nodded after trying to get the words out and failing. I still couldn't stop shivering, the cold that had hold of my body was so acute that it was painful.

"Shit." Dean mumbled reaching over to grab my towel that had been tossed to the floor. He gently wrapped me up in it before picking me up. The cold was making me sleepy and my eyes started fluttering closed, I knew I had to fight it but I was so cold and tired, and I was safe in Deans arms. "C'mon sweetheart don't fall asleep on me!" Dean barked into my ear startling me back awake.

He carried me to my bed where he placed me before wrapping the covers around us both. I clung tighter to him, relishing the warmth that he was giving off. He sat for a brief second pulling of his shirt before laying next me again, pulling me to his bare chest. "Jeeze your cold Bells." Dean muttered as his arms started moving up and down my towel clad body trying to make some heating friction.

Although I didn't mind being pressed against his warm six pack I did wonder why he'd taken his shirt off. I was so cold that it couldn't have been comfortable for the hunter.

"Y..yo.. Sh..irt...why?" I managed to spit out a couple of syllables that he might have understood.

"SOS one oh one sweetheart, body heats the best way of warming you up." He raised his eyebrows at me in his usual cocky way, but I could see the concern behind his mask. He was really worried. He pulled his phone out of his pants pockets and started dialling, all without making me lose any heat. The warmth had gradually started returning to my toes. The rest of me was still frozen though.

"Sam." Dean said into the phone his voice gruff. "The witch knows Bells was at her place... I got her don't worry... Check the car before you drive off... Yeah... Gank the bitch... I don't care... We'll leave, its not as though we're not wanted in states all over the country anyway... Yeah... Be careful dude." I half listened to the conversation, worry making me pull away from Dean as I registered what it was that he was saying.

"You ca..can't le..t Sa...m... Hi..s ow...n." I said through my shaking.

"C'mon sweetheart its Sammy. He not only knows how to shoot almost as well as me but he knows all the spells and the other geeky crap." I still wasn't convinced, sending Sam on his own seemed a little reckless to me. "You think I'd have let him go if I didn't think he'd be ok?" Dean said after looking at my face. I relaxed into Deans side again after that, he'd put Sam before everyone, and if he thought the hunter was in danger Dean would drop everything to make sure that he was by his brothers side.

After a few minutes silence where Dean was still rubbing my sides and the heat continued to come back slowly to my body the hunter spoke. "Bells..." He sighed before trying to speak again.

I got nervous though, not something I normally get. But something in me told me that I didn't want to hear what Dean was about to say. So I did what anyone would have done. I stuck my freezing cold feet under his pants leg and made him yelp.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted jerking away from me instinctively. "Jeeze sweetheart! Warn a guy before you do that next time ok?" He said before bringing me back closer to his body again, a smile lighting up his face.

It was almost habit or instinct when the hunter placed a kiss to the top of my head and drew me in still tighter to him. We both froze still after that move. Why had he done that? What did it mean? Was it just a bit of left over habit from before?

I looked up at his face to see what it was that he was thinking, after years of travelling with the brothers one glance at either of their faces usually told me what was going on behind the masks.

Dean's beautiful green eyes met mine revealing pain, want and something else. Something I couldn't place that made my heart flutter and my breath catch in my throat.

I looked back down, my muscles locking in place so that I couldn't move. Couldn't do anything I'd regret. He'd turned me down twice before, let me know that he didn't want me twice before. I should have learnt my lesson after last night, when I threw myself at him and he turned me flat down. No I couldn't let myself feel that pain again.

There must have been something very wrong with me. First Dean then Edward then Dean again, no-one wanted me. I knew hunters found it difficult to have relationships, were pretty much destined to be alone. And I'd been foolish enough to hope once before. But even when I'd thought I was normal it seems that a happy ever after just wasn't for me. It shouldn't have surprised me, shouldn't of hurt me, but it did. I couldn't help it.

"Bella." Dean said in a small soft voice, his hand trying to gently tug my face up to his.

My face relented despite my will. I looked right up into his eyes once again.

He opened his mouth as his eyes softened.

"It's about time!" Sam said from the doorway a smile on his face. "I'll come back in an hour or two, but then we really have to get away. I shot the witch so it won't be long before the heats on us." Sam started backing out of the door, obviously thinking there was more going on then there was. And for all intense and circumstance it would look like that, Dean and I were both in a bed, both looking like we had no clothes on and my face was being held gently in Deans huge hands.

"Sa...m we're... No...not." I managed to stutter out, my shivering a lot better but still violent enough to stop regular speech.

Sam's face instantly turned concerned and hard. "What happened?" He demanded as he shut the door and walked further into the room, no longer worried that he was interrupting anything untoward.

"The witch had a hex bag under the bath." Dean said taking his hand off my face, his voice hard.

"We gotta leave soon. I wasn't exactly quiet about ganking the bitch, the police will be sniffing around in a bit, if there not already that is." Sam said before looking at me with concern in his eyes. "You ok to move Bells?"

I took stock of myself, I was still freezing, but as long as we had the heat on in the car and I put on enough layers on I was pretty sure I'd be fine. "I'm go...goo...good." I said with an attempt at a smile.

I could feel Deans gaze on my face scorching me, but I made myself continue to look at Sam. Dean said nothing and neither did I.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it :) Reviews will be much appreciated. Until next time love always Tametiger x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothig from either supernatural or twlight.**

**Here's the next chapter, be warned it's complete and utter fluff! I was walking to work one day with my ipod in and this just came to me, I couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Say It Through Song**

We'd been in the car for the last three hours hightailing it out of town before we were suspects for the witches murder and banged up in a cell; again. Dean was driving as usual where as Sam was sat in the back with me and had been trying unsuccessfully to patch up my cuts in the back of the moving vehicle.

So far he'd jerked the needle through my skin three times while trying to stitch my wrist up, the wrist I'd let him see anyway, and I was starting to get nervous.

"Dude not that I don't appreciate the whole Florence Nightingale thing but maybe we should wait till we stop? I'm not gonna bleed out unless you hit a major artery." I said looking pointedly at my wrist that looked worse than when he'd started.

Sam looked at my wrist as well and smiled. "Yeah you might have a point there." He said.

He started putting away the first aid kit, much to my relief when the car started making a loud wailing noise. Sam and I exchanged alarmed looks before both turning to look at Dean together. This was not going to be good.

"No! No! Come on baby don't do this to me!" Dean said his voice distraught as the noise continued. He slammed his hand into the steering wheel before pulling over onto the side of the dusty road.

Dean got out his face like thunder and lifted open the hood of his precious car. Sam and I exchanged another look before shrugging at each other and climbing out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked the hunter tentatively, knowing how pissed he could get when anything went wrong with his baby.

Dean glared at me before looking back at the engine and poking around, probably the best response I could have got considering. He hissed and pulled his hand back as he obviously touched something hot.

"Will she run?" Sam asked his brother seriously and quietly, also weary of how Dean could be about the Impala he had inherited from his late dad.

"For a few miles maybe... I don't know..." Dean said before sighing. Dude was not a happy camper that was for sure.

"Bobby's?" I suggested in a very small voice, Dean hadn't said a word to me since we'd been in bed back in New York. And I so didn't want him to focus his pent up anger on me right now. I still felt too crappy for that.

Dean kept to his vow of silence and instead just shut the hood and started round to the drivers door. His shoulders tense, and I was sure I heard him muttering under his breath.

We drove completely in silence except for the loud wailing that came from the car for two days solid. On the third day the inevitable happened much to Deans fury. The car just gave up.

As Dean stood next to the car swearing, shouting and looking like he was actually about to kick his most precious possession Sam and I walked very quickly to the diner we'd broken down near.

Once inside Sam took care of the food and drink where as I made the nine one one call.

Three hours later and there was still silence as Bobby towed the Impala back to his. I feared for the older mans safety as he chuckled to himself ever mile or so. Deans twitch in his jaw getting more pronounced with every snigger. After twenty miles the snap that Sam and I had been waiting for, for almost three days came.

"What's so fucking funny!" Dean shouted into the silence. He voice sounding like a cannon blast after so long of being silent.

"Boy watch you're tone with me." Bobby growled, Dean instantly calmed down. None of us ever wanted to piss Bobby off, for one he had a wicked temper, and for another he had been like a father to all of us at one point or another, and we knew we were the closest thing the aged hunter had to family.

"Sorry." Dean muttered sounding just that. "It's been a long few days." Preaching to the damn choir there man.

"S'ok boy." Bobby said before letting out another little chuckle. This time we all looked at the man disbelieving. "Sorry it's just after all the stuff you igits face, all the crap you see and do..." He let out another chuckle. "And you get pissy when your car breaks down."

"Old mans finally lost it." Dean said simply.

"Defiantly senial." Sam agreed his voice sounding serious.

"Maybe we should look into home help for the poor guy?" I added.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm old that's funny. But you could all be in with one hell of a walk." Bobby grumbled back, but I could see the light in his eyes. He loved this as much as we did, the banter, the laughter, the fun. You took as much of it as you could when you could when you had this life. Because you could be damn sure that tomorrow you'd be fighting for it, literally.

The ride back to Bobby's flew past as now the ice was well and truly broken we laughed and bantered, no mention of work, or relationships or sleeping arrangements just light-hearted fun. A revelation really.

*B*o*b*b*y*

"You kept this Bobby!" I said with wonder picking up a tiny gold look cup that I hadn't seen in years.

Bobby looked up from the Impala that Dean and him were still working on. So far they'd ruled out a couple of things but hadn't actually found the problem.

Before Bobby could say anything Dean smirked at me. "Put that down Bells, it still belongs to me, doesn't it?"

"Hey, I could kick your ass without breaking a sweat now and you know it!" I said back with my own smirk.

"Yeah, but you haven't so that cup still belongs to me!" Dean stuck his tongue out maturely and went back to work.

I huffed but smiled when I'd turned my back and placed the cup back on the ancient shelves in Bobby's work garage. Three young kids that needed to learn to fight but were more interested in playing and having fun must have been a ball ache. So Bobby made it fun. He'd gone out and brought the tiny little cup, and the winner of our three way sparring sessions always won the cup.

As Dean had rightly said the cup did actually belong to him, as he'd won the last sparr that we'd all had. Though in my defence I'd been nine and he'd been almost fifteen, and I'd still given him a run for his money.

We'd all been in the garage for a few hours now and I'd been rooting around, catching glimpses of our pasts together the whole time. Bobby and Dean were working on the car and Sam was reading a huge book that was written in latin.

I took a seat on a workbench and opened a beer from the cooler that Bobby had so thoughtfully brought in. "Pass the goods girl." Bobby growled at me as the top hissed open making all the hunters glance at me.

Dutifully I passed around the beers before retaking my seat. I turned up the radio bored now, hoping some half decent music would fill the quite space. Some pop crap came blaring out making everyone barr Sam glared at me.

I shrugged before changing the station; static, static, classical music. Finally I found a half decent station where a Offspring song was just finishing. Not brilliant but better than any of the alternatives so far.

I kept the station on and hummed along to a few songs I recognised for a bit while watching the men work, passing tools from time to time and making small suggestions, I knew enough about cars to know a little of what I was talking about.

A song started up and I smiled, Knickleback's Rock star, a great song in my opinion, maybe this station had some merit after all.

_"**I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be..."**_

Dean shocked me by singing the first line with a small smile on his face. Though not as much as what happened next. Bobby joined in the second line, singing on his own and actually sounding like the guy who had originally sang it.

**_"So tell me what you want."_ **

Sam sang the next line putting his book down for the first time and smiling as well.

**_"I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs and a bathroom I can play baseball in, and a king-sized tub big enough for ten plus me."_ **

Bobby again sang the next line before all the men turned to look at me. Guess it was my que. With a massive smile I opened my mouth and sang completely off key. Loving every second anyway.

**_"I need a credit card that's got no limit and a big black jet with a bedroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club at thirty seven thousand feet."_ **

Again Bobby sang the next line making us all laugh and make faces.

**_"Been there, done that."_ **

Ewww... And so we carried on singing one line after another till we got to the chorus that we all belted out while clutching our beer bottles. Massive smiles lit our faces as we did. I didn't think that we'd had this much fun without being drunk or high in years.

**_"Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars, live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out with the movie stars, and the VIPs in the coolest bars. Every good gold diggers gonna wind up there, every playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair. And we'll... Hey, hey I wanna be a rock star, hey, hey I wanna be a rock star!"_ **

We let loose like we hadn't done in ages, the sound of our not so great singing filling the garage and the sounds of our laughter mingling through the melody, making it sound even more perfect to my ears.

After the song had finished and an advert came on we were still chuckling and raising our bottles to each other. Though in the back of my mind a small voice was telling me that perhaps that was a little too choreographed? A little too Brady Bunch? Not something we'd normally do. I pushed the thought away, there was nothing odd going on here, just a bit of bonding now we were all back together, a bit of enjoying life for once instead of being miserable, what was wrong with that?

We carried on singing through a few more songs. One that had me creasing with laughter was when LMAO's I'm Sexy And I Know It came on. Sam and Dean even struck poses during that one.

The beer was starting to run out and the light was fading fast as the presenter changed and another song came over the radio.

It was a song by the cast of Glee apparently. I went to turn it over but stopped for some reason. Maybe I should give this one a chance? I have no idea what was going through my head when I did that really. Maybe something odd had been going on after all?

As the words filled the garage Bobby and Sam glanced at each other before not so subtly leaving. Dean and I refused to look at each other but neither of us left either. I couldn't I was rooted to the spot as the words seemed to circle us and meant a hell of a lot more than they should have.

_"**Guess this means your sorry,**_

_**Your standing at my door,**_

_**Guess this means you take back all you said before,**_

_**Like how much you wanted anyone but me,**_

_**Said you'd never come back but here you are again,**_

_**Cause we belong together now yeah,**_

_**Forever united here somehow yeah,**_

_**You've got a piece of me,**_

_**And honestly, my life, would suck without you!"**_

The words touched some part of me that I wanted to ignore and meant much more than they should to me. I squirmed in my seat clutching my bottle closer to my chest.

I looked up without wanting to when Dean cleared his throat. He was looking directly at me, his green eyes seeming to bore into my very soul.

To my shock and slight horror Dean started singing to me. Putting his beer down and taking steps closer as he did. His voice for once coming as cross as melodic, smooth and velvety.

_**"Maybe I was stupid,**_

_**For telling you goodbye,**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight,**_

_**I know that I've got issues,**_

_**But you're pretty messed up too,**_

_**Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you..."**_

And so he carried on through the chorus. His singing seeming to touch my soul, penetrating the rock hard shield I'd tried to put up around myself since I'd thrown myself at the hunter and he'd turned me down.

I took a deep breath as the next verse came up. I sang it in a voice that was just above a whisper, the words coming from that deep place inside of me that I'd wanted to pretend hadn't existed.

_**"Being with you is so dysfunctional,**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you,**_

_**But I can't let you go..."**_

By the time the chorus came along Dean and I were stood toe to toe singing softly to each other. As the song ended Dean opened his arms for me, obviously wanting me to step into his embrace.

I wanted it, I really, really wanted it. Like I'd sang I missed him, missed our easy going friendship that now always seemed to be on edge. Missed laughing and joking with him without watching everything that I was saying. I'd missed having hugs from him, stolen kisses when Sam and Bobby weren't looking. Nights of passion in seedy motel rooms or the back of the Impala when times were tough.

I did miss it. But I'd been too hurt to just step back into the life that he'd made me leave. I just didn't think I was strong enough to resist it either.

As a compromise I took Deans hands and looked up at the hunter that use to be mine. He had a small smile as he leant down to me. I... I wasn't sure what I wanted... What was best. So I looked down.

Dean placed a gentle hand under my chin and slowly lifted my face so that I was looking up at him. "Ok I get it sweetheart." He said softly looking directly into my eyes. "So let's talk." Dean said, probably a first for the hunter.

*s*i*n*g*

The man stood in the garage his blue eyes almost sparkling with emotion. The angel looked on at two of his favourite humans. He knew what he'd just done was wrong, putting a spell on them and taking away their free will, especially when he'd been fighting for these humans to have free will for so long. But he'd done it for their own good.

These two humans were meant to be together, anyone could see it. And they obviously wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon without talking. But both were much to stubborn for that. So Cas decided that they might say what they felt through song. Well they might do after he put a tiny little spell on the two of them anyway.

He had a small smile on his face as Dean took Bella's face in his huge hand. "So let's talk." The hunter had said to the girl.

His work done, the chance they needed created, Cas disappeared to go and fight his war, safe in the knowledge that two of his favoured fighters would soon be happy again. Well hopefully anyway.

* * *

**Please read and review, I hope you all enjoyed it :) **

**Love always Tametiger x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've got an extra day off this week! So you get an extra chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :) I own nothing blah blah **

* * *

**Pain And Hurt **

"So let's talk." Dean said, his hand gently cupping my face.

I moved away from him and re-took the seat that I'd claimed earlier, grabbing my beer as though it was a life saver, well I'd need a bit of dutch courage for this, that was for sure.

Dean sighed and put down the hood of his precious car before taking a seat on it. "So, we both know that we belong together." Dean said with an attempt at a smirk, trying start our chick flick moment. That more than anything made me realise how much he wanted this, wanted me back in his life.

"Dean you hurt me." I said softly, raising my hand to stop him as he went to interrupt me. "Let me say it first. I know you thought that you were doing it to protect me, but it didn't. It cut me further than you know."

Despite my request Dean couldn't help himself. "Then tell me." He said his voice low, gentle, yet pained.

"You sure?" I asked, knowing how much things affected him, knowing that it would hurt to hear this coming from me. But still, he should know what he'd done surely?

"I'm sure sweetheart, I can handle it." He said, no sign of his usual cocky playfulness, instead I was faced with the serious side of the hunter that very few people had ever seen.

"Ok, you know I've been having nightmares?" I asked before taking a sip of my now luke warm beer.

"I've noticed." He replied wryly before picking up his own beer.

"Well when Edward left me, he left me in the middle of the woods near Charlie's, it hurt like hell at the time, but I didn't know that I could have been hurt much worse. How much it hurt when someone I really loved left me." I took a deep breath as I saw my words stinging the hunter, he needed to know, I needed to get this out there, show him why I couldn't just go back to how we once were. "At night I dream I'm back in the woods and for once I catch Edward, he stands there and tells me that he doesn't want me anymore, that I'm worthless, all that crap. And then I turn around and there you are. Telling me that I'm worthless as well, that I'm not good enough, telling me you couldn't possibly love me, that you pretended." I took another sip of my beer when I'd finished. Looking anywhere but at Dean, not wanting to know what he thought of that, just in case it was true.

"C'mon sweetheart, you know that's bull. Just a stupid dream that doesn't mean jack." Dean said softly, I looked up to see him staring at me with worry on his face.

"That's how I feel though Dean, he didn't want me, you didn't want me. I feel worthless, like there's something wrong with me." I told the man, meaning it.

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella!" Deans voice held a slight edge to it now. Pissed with me for thinking so low of myself I'd guess.

"Well that's how you made me feel." I said in a voice lower than a whisper, I wasn't even sure that I wanted him to hear it.

His sharp intake of breath let me know that he had heard it. Dean got of his perch and came over to me. "Sweetheart you are NOT worthless, there is NOTHING wrong with you, do you hear me!?" Dean said his voice urgent and insistent as he grabbed my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I might have believed you Dean, but then the other night..."

He looked really confused at that. "What about the other night? What other night?" Yeah confused. Great, now I'd just relive my embarrassment to the man himself. But I wanted him to know how I felt and why. Then maybe we could work on something? Maybe we'd be stronger for it? Or maybe it'd just go to hell like everything else? Whatever, I had to try.

"The night I told you I loved you, the night we kissed, the night you pushed me away and told me no." I said quietly, Dean was still crouched down in front of me.

"That doesn't sound like me." Dean said with a frown, obviously trying to remember, guess he was more drunk then I'd thought he was.

"Well ya did." I told him bluntly.

"Sweetheart, if I did that, then it wouldn't be because I didn't want you, or didn't love you. It would be because I didn't want to take advantage of you." I raised my eyebrows at him for that, somehow that didn't ring true. "Okay, I was drunk, I don't have a clue why I did that. But believe me, I want you. I... I love you." My heart raced at his words, hearing the sincerity behind them. But could I? Could we?

"I know that you said you did it for my own good, but why, why didn't you talk to me first? Didn't it hurt you? That's what bothers me so much about this. You say you want me back, say you love me and won't let me go or hurt me again. But you gave me up in the first place. And I sure as hell couldn't have given you up." My voice was still low and I went back to looking at the floor, that's what's it all came down to. If he had loved me, did love me, how could he have just thrown it all away?

"Did it hurt me? You want to know? Then ask Sammy, ask Bobby, they'll tell you what I was like after you went. Of course it hurt me sweetheart, it crushed me. But you dead would have killed me, at least I knew you were out there having a life, I knew you were alive. Safe. With me you weren't. Or I didn't think you were, I've since come to the conclusion that the safest place for you is by my side." I could hear a smirk in his voice. So it had hurt him to leave me then? Maybe I would talk to Sam and Bobby, see how bad he was? But for now I'd just believe the sincerity in his words. Well now I was feeling a little better...

"Dean, I'm not the only one with issues here. I couldn't do this and have you holding something against me, it wouldn't work." I said, talking about the lyrics that he sang at me. Which even saying in my head sounded weird, there was something defiantly odd about that.

He stood back up and walked to sit on the Impala again. He looked down as he started talking, obviously not wanting to look at me as he shared his feelings, this must have been hard for Dean, a full no-holds barred chick flick moment.

"You were with another guy." Dean said, I waited for more, but that seemed to be as much as he would say.

It was my turn to walk to the hunter, sitting on the hood next to him and sighing before I addressed his statement. "I was with Edward for five months, he was controlling, patronising and had a disdain for humans, I was beginning to realise that when he left. But before that I had that feeling, that something was missing. That it wasn't right. It was you Dean, you were what was missing, I could never truly love Edward because my soul belongs to you, even when I couldn't remember you I didn't stop loving you." I realised the truth of my statement. I'd never stopped loving Dean.

"So what now then sweetheart?" Dean asked looking at me, a small shining bit of hope in his amazing green eyes.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh while staring back into his eyes, if we were doing this then we had to do this properly, no matter how uncomfortable it made us feel. "How you feeling now?" I asked.

Dean rolled his eyes but took a deep breath then answered me. "Better, not perfect but better. I kinda understand, I guess, but I'm still not thrilled with the whole thing. You?" Dean asked me, still looking hopeful.

"Better, kind of. I feel like maybe... But I can't just rush in again, you hurt me too much for that. But I want..." I sighed, there seemed to be a lot of that, but I didn't know what to do.

"How about we just see how it goes then?" Dean suggested, I could see in his eyes that it wasn't what he really wanted. But it seemed he'd give it a try for me, and that meant a lot coming from the hunter.

"I could live with that." I said smiling as he leant in, to seal the deal as it was.

As our lips touched I felt that spark, the electricity. Our lips moved together in imperfect synchronisation, making butterflies in my stomach. It was perfect. His hand moved up to cup my face again, and mine went to his huge muscled shoulders. The kiss was sweet and tender, nothing like I'd imagined our next kiss to be, and because of that it was even more special. Like we were starting over again. Trying something new, and hopefully better.

We pulled away at the same time, both smiling almost shyly. As though we'd never done that and more.

Applause rang out around the echoy garage as Dean and me were looking into each others eyes and finding our love again. We jumped apart as though we were teenagers that had been caught making out on the sofa by our parents.

"About time too ya igits." Bobby said from the doorway, he was beaming though, obviously happy that we'd finally got our acts together.

"Shut up!" Dean said jumping down off of the Impala, but he was still smiling. He turned and took my hand, helping me down from the car, despite the fact that I didn't need help as he well knew. But even that small bit of contact had my body sizzling.

"Aww... C'mon don't be embarrassed that you're in lurve man..." Sam said with a smirk that he'd inherited from the man he was teasing.

"Sammy, you really wanna go down the embarrassment route?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows at him. Funnily enough he didn't say much after that, ah the power of blackmail.

"So now you two have your acts together you fancy... Oh I don't know? Doing some work!?" Bobby said to us his voice gruff again.

"You got something Bobby?" Dean asked, back on the job just like that.

"Got a whole lot of somethings, things that go bump in the night don't just stop so you can have a honeymoon ya igit. Now c'mon and put the girl down for a minute." Bobby grumbled but shot me a small wink. I stifled a laugh as we followed the old man back to the house, Dean and me holding hands the entire way.

~0~

Dinner was on the table and so were mounds of books, newspapers and two laptops. A normal dinner in the Singer household.

"You do know we can't do anything till my baby's fixed right?" Dean grumbled around a mouthful of beef casserole.

"That don't mean we don't look, besides you three think you're the only bone heads I've got out there working?" Bobby growled from behind his paper.

"You've got other hunters Bobby? I'm hurt, I thought we were special." I said while pouting at the man.

He rolled his eyes at me before replying. "Oh you're special alright kid. Real special." Bobby joked making Sam and Dean laugh.

"Got one in Oklahoma, five dead, four missing, no leads, victims hearts missing. Lunar cycles right." Sam said from his laptop after he'd finished eating.

"I'll give Gareth a ring." Bobby said before getting up and going to his phone.

"Who's Gareth?" I asked the guys in a whisper, they both just shrugged at me looking as mystified as I was.

That night we sent five different hunters to five jobs, some of them I was glad to be missing, like the one down in New England where babies and mothers were dying. But one or two I was genuinely pissed at having to give away. One was in a mental asylum that had closed down, similar to a case Dean and Sam had worked years back, but old closed down buildings with ghosts in were always too much of a cliché for me to pass up. And the other was what looked like ghouls, I loved ganking ghouls. They were hard to track down and you had to use all the smarts you had, making them a great hunt. Well as great as a hunt ever got. On the scale of one to fun, they were still down there at number two.

After we'd opened up the whiskey, Dean and Bobby started playing cards whereas I carried on looking for jobs. Maybe there was something near by that we could do? I'd been resting for too long in Forks to feel like sitting on my ass and having a vacation. No I wanted to be out doing something productive.

I found something to do alright. It was for a week and a halfs time, enough time to get the car on the road. And it had me almost salivating. This would be a number five for me on the fun scale. The highest a hunt ever reached.

I looked up at the other hunters eagerly. "I've got something. Can we do it? Please..." I asked sounding like a hyperactive child, feeling like one too. I was about ten seconds away from bouncing in my chair.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Dean grumbled, but his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. Making me tingle all over.

"It's being advertised." I said now I had their attention I was so gonna string this out.

"Advertised?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Spend the night in the worlds most haunted building. For the first time in a decade, the house is opening it's doors at night. But after ten they'll be closed and you'll have to survive the night!" I read out in a spooky voice from the website.

"It's not..?" Bobby asked looking worried at the back of my laptop.

"Oh yeah." I said back with a smile.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together before looking at each other.

"Ok, what use to be open for ghost nights but got closed down a decade ago boys?" I asked with a smirk. I'd have got this easy. I loved the myth surrounding this house.

"How would I know? Disney land?" Dean said with a frown before picking up his whiskey and taking a sip.

"Nope. Even better. The Winchester Mystery House." I said with a huge smile.

"You fools can't be thinking of going." Bobby said with a frown. "And I'm sure as hell not sending any one on that suicide mission."

"Why's it a suicide mission?" Dean asked.

"Dude you do know the lore surrounding the house right?" Sam asked Dean, looking like his brother just tossed back the prize fish.

"Yeah, lady builds a house guided by 'spirits' use senaces to help her, house ends up a managed mess, no blueprints so no-one knows anything about it really. Yada yada. That about right?" Dean asked, using his fingers to say spirit so that we all knew he though it was bull.

"Well yeah, but it aint crap." Bobby said.

"People get lost in there all the time Dean. Come out shivering wrecks saying that they'd seen things. Ghosts." I said with a hint of a smile.

"And? No-ones dying, not our job to track a lost tourist who comes out later anyway? Or are we being search and rescue today?" Dean huffed at me.

"Dude, we're always search and rescue. Anyway, there did use to be deaths, or people never coming out of the building anyway." Sam said, sounding like he was talking to a small child. Dean glared at him, picking up on the tone. Bobby and I shared a smirk at that.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So that was every time they use to do this whole, stay the night in a haunted house thing. And now they're doing it again." I said.

"Girl, you'll never be able to find all the ghosts and all the bodies in that place even if you torch it. So what's the point?" Bobby growled at me, apparently bored of history class now Dean had mostly caught up.

"Three hunters. Four if you fancy it old man. We can make sure no-one else go's missing. We can protect them. Keep them safe."

"And you get to go to your version of Disney Land?" Sam added for me making me smirk.

"Hell no, I'm still going to see Mickey one day." I teased him.

"So we save a load of smucks who pay to see a ghost, stay up all night in a huge haunted building that no-one knows their way around and stop us all getting killed. But we don't actually gank anything?" Dean asked before adding sarcastically; "well sign me up!"

"That's the spirit! Now we've gotta get there before eight next Friday." I stated as though it was all agreed. Ignoring the stink eye I was getting from the other three hunters.

* * *

**So what did you think? I've re-read this chap a million times, edited a hundred, I want your views. Bells finally forgiven Dean, well mostly, what did ya think off that - are their problems all resolved do you think? Hmmm... Well until next time, Love always Tametiger xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter - hope you all enjoy :) I do not own anything from either twilight or Supernatural :( **

* * *

**Fighting the Good Fight**

"If you don't quit your bitching I'm gonna turn this car around and we'll go home!" I growled at the two hunters in the car while putting my foot down.

"Good!" Dean said from next to me, his arms crossed and looking very much not the happy camper.

"C'mon Dean, this is like a dream for me, don't ruin it!" I pouted at the hunter that was once again mine. Well kind of anyway. This past week, we'd hugged and kissed, we'd slept in the same bed, we'd talked, laughed, joked, sparred, but that had been all. There was no... consummating of the relationship, Dean was trying to take things slow. And so was I. But I have to admit, having Dean but not being able to have Dean was starting to get frustrating as hell. Not to mention, times when it had been awkward, getting changed for bed for example, and times when we'd argued, before we you use to make up properly, this time we had to actually sit and talk things out, more mature, but much less fun.

"Fine!" Dean huffed, looking like a grumpy child, but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"I get why you're dragging us here, but why, why did you make us buy the monkey suits again?" Sam asked also not very happy from the back.

"Cause the ticket said you had to get dressed up for the welcome party in the grand ballroom!" I said with a smile. "C'mon you guys know I hate getting dressed up as much as you, and look at it this way at least you don't have to wear a dress." I tried to placate the two pissed off brothers.

"You look hot in dresses sweetheart." Dean said while lifting his eyebrows, guess I wasn't the only one who was starting to get frustrated after all.

"Yeah and you look sexy as hell in a suit, and you can fight in it. I can't fight in a damn dress, so if anyone has any right to complain it's me, but I'm not so shut your pie holes!" I said while grinning from ear to ear, knowing that I'd just won the argument. Well for the next few miles anyway.

~0~

"I think I'd prefer crashing in the haunted house." Sam complained as we opened the door to one of the two motel rooms we'd got for the night.

"Quit your belly aching boy, otherwise you will be crashing there." Bobby growled shoving his bags through the door and pushing Sam aside in the process.

I was with Sam on this one though, two words; animal print. That there said it all.

"Why did we have to get here early anyway?" Sam said still grumbling.

"You do know you sound about five right?" I asked Sam incredulously. Dude was normally the mature one, it was weird seeing him regress to Deans level.

"You do know that we use to be friends right?" Sam asked me right back with a scowl.

I clutched my hands to my heart as though I'd been shot. "Oh god, the pain, stop the pain. That one hurt so much!" I joked getting me a snigger from Dean and Bobby, but a further scowl from Sammy. "Come on man, lighten up. It could be worse." I said with a smile.

"How?" Sam asked sounding like he didn't quite believe me.

"Could be in another squat with no electricity, no water and no beer." I said making all the guys wince, yeah that one hadn't been fun. "So we should count our blessings." I said with a serene smile.

"I'll start counting my blessings when God starts doling them out." Dean muttered before grabbing his bag, both of mine and walking towards the door next to Sam and Bobby's. I followed, not knowing if I really wanted to see just how bad our room was.

"Thank god. Now that's a blessing right there!" Dean said with a smile as he opened the room up. We were in a beige and green room, no leopard print, tiger print or zebra print in sight.

"Swap rooms?" Sam asked halfheartedly as he looked over my shoulder at our room.

"Yeah sure Sammy, but who's the spooner and who's the spoonie? You or Bobby?" I laughed as Dean dumped our bags on the double bed in the room, Dean chuckled as well.

"Shut up." Sam said before walking back to his own room.

"I kinda feel like I should stick up for my little brother." Dean said with a grin on his face as he flopped down on the bed. "But then I remember he's a little bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam shouted from the room next door, which we heard clearly through the paper-thin walls.

"Brilliant." I grumbled, that meant that having a room to ourselves for the night was next to pointless. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said before trudging through to the modern, and surprisingly clean bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and I was walking out of the bathroom in just a towel with my head held high to try to hide the embarrassment I was feeling. Why was it so freaking hard to remember my bag when I went for a shower?

I walked to my bag and rooted around it for some clean clothes, which for once I had plenty of. One of the benefits of staying at Bobby's for over a week was that he had a washing machine.

I turned with my clothes in hand and started to make my way back into the bathroom when I saw Dean. He was sat on the bed, shifting uncomfortably with a pillow stuffed into his lap, and very obviously trying not to look at me. Maybe this wouldn't be a waste of a room after all? I thought to myself with a smirk.

I went back into the bathroom and shut the door before getting dressed into just my underwear, wondering if I dared to do this? After all it had been a hell of a long time, and what if Dean turned me down again? I didn't think we could carry on if he did, but then I'd promised to at least try to put all that crap behind us. Maybe I should carry out that promise?

Ok, new outlook, if all that shit hadn't happened with Dean, then what would I do now?

I straightened my shoulders, breathed in, stuck my bum and my boobs out and opened the door with confidence, instantly losing the eighteen year old shy girl act that I seemed to be carrying out more and more often recently.

I stood in the doorway with in just my lacy red bra and lacy red thong with a lusty smile on face. My expression quickly turned to one of horror though. I blushed bright red before slamming the door shut again. Sam and Bobby had been sat in the room with Dean. I was mortified. Why the hell hadn't I listened at the door first, even if just to make double sure that Dean was still on his own? Was I a moron or something?

I sat on the toilet with the lid down and my hands in my head. I was more embarrassed then I'd ever been before, well almost anyway. There had been a couple of worse times but they were firmly repressed while this was still fresh. How the hell did I live through this one? Cause I was pretty damn sure that Bobby, Sam and even Dean wouldn't let me forget it anytime soon.

After about half an hour someone started banging on the bathroom door urgently. "Bella come out, they've gone and I'm dying for a pee!" Dean shouted through the closed and locked door.

"I'm coming!" I said back, fully dressed now, the blush still colouring my cheeks though. I walked slowly over to the door before unlocking it with dread. Let the mocking begin!

"Thank god!" Dean said barging passed me and heading straight for the toilet. Well that wasn't quite as bad as I'd thought. Maybe I'd got away with it for once? Maybe they'd take pity on me, seeing how embarrassed I was.

I had no such luck, obviously. "Classy gear you were wearing sweetheart, but next time you think of becoming a model, let us know first, we'll get out the cameras and spot lights." Dean chuckled at his own wit as he came back into the bedroom. I frowned at him, but I think the effect was ruined by the blush that had turned me bright red.

"C'mon, now you've got your shit together we're meeting Bobby and Sam at the diner on Main." Dean told me with a smirk that made my blush even more furious.

"How about you go and bring me back something nice. I'll just be here trying to wipe the last hour from my memory." I replied.

"Longer ya leave it the more ammo I'll give 'em sweetheart." Dean teased me, his eyes twinkling. When I didn't move his eyes got even brighter. "What about the time with the leopard print thong, when you did that..."

"Ok shut up. I'm going." I shouted realising that he wasn't joking, he'd really bring it up just to humiliate me. "So long as you promise no stories."

"Scouts honour."

"You were never a Scout." I frowned at the guy as I put on my jacket and picked up my gun.

"Alright thieves honour, can't say I haven't ever been one of those sweetheart." Dean smirked at me while picking up his keys and taking me by the hand. As I walked in front of him he stopped and pulled me to him. He placed a gentle chaste kiss to my lips. "You still wearing the red panties sweetheart?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded, the blush creeping up my face again. Dean licked his lips and smirked. "Good." He said while lifting his eyebrows and towing me towards the car. Maybe something good would come out of my embarrassment after all.

~0~

It was as bad as I'd thought it be for all of twenty minutes. The teasing was relentless. Every time I thought we'd moved onto a new subject someone would crack another dig. After the twenty minutes though I remembered that I had a spine and I used it.

"Shut it Sammy, you're just jealous because you wished you looked as hot as me in the buff." I snapped after Sam had told me to 'stop getting my red panties in a twist'.

That shut Sam up for the time being. Bobby started at me next, and again I bit right back. "Hey Bobby, maybe I should ask Crowley to send that picture of you and him to me. Tongues wasn't it?" I smirked at the older man, he flushed red and mumbled 'shut up' at me, but his taunts stopped too.

I then turned to look at Dean with my eyebrows raised. He lifted his hands in defence or defeat, I wasn't sure which, but no wise cracks were made by him either.

I relaxed in my seat and sipped my coffee, happier now I knew that I wasn't going to be teased for a little while.

We left soon after, we were gonna swing by the Winchester Mystery house just for a gander, take some pictures, see if we could see anything note worthy before tomorrow.

As we stepped out into the blistering heat and sunshine I took off my jacket, sweat pouring from me. I didn't even think, I was just hot. Probably one of my worse ideas though. And I'd been so freaking careful until then as well.

Dean took my hand and gave it a small squeeze, I smiled up at him. Happiness seeming to surround me at the moment. Sunshine, heat, the man you loved and a dream of a hunt really made the world seem like a happy place.

He smiled back at me before glancing down. His smile turned to a frown as the hunter lifted my free hand up. I looked down confused, what was Dean staring at?

Shit. My scar. Shit. This was not going to be fun. I'd been hiding it since I'd been reunited with the guys, looks like my hiding days were over.

"What's that?" Dean asked me in a quiet hard voice, stopping in the middle of the parking lot outside the diner.

"That's a scar." I said trying to be upbeat and light, hoping to avoid the inevitable.

"It looks like teeth marks, and it's sparkling. It's cold too." Dean looked me in the eyes, his hand still holding my wrist. "What happened?" He asked me his voice blunt and angry, his eyes flashing.

"I was bit, it happens, you've got a few bite marks scarring you're body as well if I remember right." I said still going for light and cheery, even though I could see that I was crashing.

"Yeah, not quite like that one though. What happened Bella?" Crap now Bobby and Sam were looking over me too.

"I told ya, I got bit." I said tugging my hand away.

"Ok, new track, what bit you?" Dean said, his glare sending warning signs down my back.

"A vampire." I told him quietly, there was no other choice I wasn't getting out of this one. He wouldn't have let it go, I knew that much.

"So one of those vegetarian, good vampires, that would never hurt a soul bit you? For fucks sake Bella!" Dean shouted at me, I noticed that we were now attracting a bit of an audience.

I glanced pointedly at the civilians that were watching us with interest. A couple of men even looked as though they might step in. "Maybe we should do this somewhere else?" I said.

"Fine." He marched towards the Impala, his shoulders set in an angry hunch. Well this wasn't going to be fun.

I turned and looked at Bobby with my doe eyes. "Any chance I can ride with you?" I implored the man, who was pretty much my guardian.

"You made the bed." Bobby said, ah crap, I could see that the rest of the hunters were pissed with me as well.

The drive back to the motel was made in complete silence, Deans hands gripped so tightly on the steering wheel that I thought he was gonna break it. Sam had not surprisingly chosen to ride with Bobby, making the atmosphere within the small car even tenser.

As soon as we pulled up outside of the motel Dean got out, slamming the door shut behind him, for once not caring about his precious car. I winced, yeah I'd really pissed him off this time.

I followed less dramatically into the motel room that we would have shared together tonight.

"So what happened?" Dean asked me his voice hard as he pulled out a beer and twisted the top off. "Why aren't you wanting some A negative?"

"A few nomad vamps came into the Cullens territory while I was with them." Dean tensed at my words, he knew how bad that could be. "Not vegetarians."

Bobby and Sam then came into the room silently, propping themselves against a wall they listened with hard faces and crossed arms.

"So, one of them, James, he was a tracker. He tracked me down to Florida, baited me out and bit me." I gave the short version.

"Ok so he just bit you, once on the wrist and somehow you managed to be immune to becoming a vampire? Wow Bells, your even more special than I thought." Dean added sarcastically.

"No, he didn't just bite me. I wasn't immune. Edward sucked the venom out of my wrist. That's why I'm not one of them." I said while staring at the bite mark.

"And yet you still stuck around! Didn't occur to you then that vampires are perhaps dangerous. That perhaps your boyfriend wasn't superman after all?" Dean was shouting now, his voice loud and pissed.

"Well Edward saved me. I thought he was brilliant for that, for resisting killing me." That was so the wrong thing to say. Deans eyes flashed and his hands tugged at his hair.

"So you thought that the bloodsucker was your saviour!" His eyes were wide and fierce the anger taking over, his jaw so tight that he must have been giving himself a tooth ache.

"Dean, look calm down. I've told you, I didn't love him, I love you, I'm not with him anymore I'm back with you where I belong." I said my voice almost pleading, I stepped forward and placed a hand on the hunters arm to stop his pacing.

He jerked away from me, his eyes so furious that for a very brief moment I thought that he was going to lash out at me. I took a step backward. That seemed to drain a little of his anger away. He looked at me with contempt. "I'm going out." He said his eyes flashing again before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that the glass in the window actually rattled.

I turned to face Bobby and Sam feeling helpless and slightly guilty. "Don't look at us girl. I told you, your bed." Bobby said before following Dean out of the room. His voice showed that he was also pissed with me.

"I understand Bella, I do, but you've gotta let him calm down, he'll come round." Sam said softly to me, I raised his eyebrows at him. He shrugged at that acknowledging that he might be wrong. "Why didn't you say anything before? That'll be what's pissed him off most." Sam asked me.

"I didn't want that reaction, look I was stupid, I knew I was. But I also wasn't myself. And that doesn't excuse what I did, I knew it didn't. What I put up with. So, for some reason." I carried on sarcastically. "I didn't want you guys to know that I'd almost been turned and then carried on dating the vampire anyway."

"Fair enough, but it's not me you need to be telling that too." Sam then turned and left the room as well. Left me all on my own again.

~0~

Dean didn't come back that night, or that morning either. I tried ringing him a couple of times, but I was always diverted to voice mail. I rang Sam and Bobby in the morning when I found that they weren't in their room, but they didn't answer my calls either.

At midday I decided that I was too hungry to wait any longer, to sit feeling sorry for myself any longer, that and I needed to pick up a dress before tonight. One that I could actually fight in would help as well.

I went got food, got a dress and headed back to the motel, my motivation at an all time low, my spirits down there too.

The motel room was unsurprisingly empty when I returned, dress and coffee in hand. Despite the fact that I knew it would be empty, that I knew that Dean wouldn't have come back my heart still sank as I walked into the empty room.

With a sigh I walked into the bathroom and got ready for a night of hunting, wondering if I'd actually be hunting alone again.

An hour later and the door to the motel banged open. I pulled out my gun and pulled open the bathroom door, ready to defend myself.

"We're ready, let's head out." Dean said his back to me as he picked up a shotgun.

"Dean!" I said feeling relieved that he'd finally come back. "Dean, I'm.." I tried telling my hunter just how sorry I was. And damn was I sorry. Sorry for being an idiot. Sorry for being a stupid teenage girl. Sorry that I'd hurt him.

"Save it Bella, we've got a job to do." His voice was still hard and pissed. "Come on..." He turned to face me and the words died on his tongue as his eyes widened at the sight of me.

I felt the same. Dean was in a tuxedo, and... Well damn! He was hot as hell. I felt moisture pool between my legs just looking at him in the fitted black suit, his muscles standing out even in the suit. God was he hot.

"You scrub up well." Dean said, swallowing visibly as he took in my floor length fitted baby pink dress, that had a slit up the leg, meaning that I could actually fight and run in the silly thing. His eyes came to rest at the low cut front, where my push up bra was doing a decent job of giving me a cleavage for once. Again the hunter swallowed.

I couldn't take my eyes off the man. The way his chest looked like it was about to burst out of his crisp white shirt. I was just longing to tear those buttons off and run my hands down his rock hard abs.

We took a step towards each other at the same time.

"Dean..." I said wanting to apologise so that we could get past this, and get on with the other stuff.

"Shut up Bells." Dean growled stepping closer to me and pulling me into his arms. I felt whole again as he clutched me against his muscled chest.

His hand pulled my face up to his, his lips closing in slowly. "You look amazing." He whispered before licking my lips gently sending my heart in to a frenzy and making moisture pool between my legs once more. His lips brushed mine, once, twice and a third time. On the third pass I captured his full bottom lip gently between my teeth before sucking it into my mouth.

Deans hand drifted from the nape of my neck down my back and to the small of my back. Pushing me closer into him. My hands twisted into his hair pulling his mouth harder onto my own, deepening the kiss till I moaned into his mouth. I was so turned on.

"Jeeze Bells, you look so fucking hot in that dress." Dean said kissing down the side of neck, nipping it from time to time to.

I moaned gently again. "You look alright in your tux yourself." I said completely understating the fact.

A knock came from the door and we both groaned before letting go of each other. "Do me a favour?" Dean asked as he picked his bag full of weapons up again.

"Anything." I panted as I picked up my own salt shotgun.

"Keep that dress on till we get back in the morning." Deans eyes were full of lust, the same lust that I was feeling.

"Deal." I said while licking my lips.

I didn't want to fuck things up, but I needed to know. "Where did ya go?" I asked quietly as I fetched a canister of salt and some spare cartridges.

"Bar with Sammy, crashed in the Impala." Dean muttered, and that was the end of that conversation as he took my hand, gave it a little squeeze and together we walked for the door.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the latest chapter, review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be the Winchester Mystery House hunt! One of my life's dreams is to take the tour around this house so I can't wait to write this one! If you've been then let me know I'd love to hear about it! Until then,**

**Love always,**

**Tametiger xx**


End file.
